Opposites Road
by alyak
Summary: In the game the origin stories of our characters happen no matter what the player picks. One such origin is followed.
1. Howe

This story takes place without Duncan recruiting the Noble Origin and how the character gets pulled into the story of the City Elf Origin with the characters. Yes, I see that the Noble Origin is popular just give this a chance .Please tell me what you think. It's hard to tell if you, the readers are just clicking on it then leaving in disgust or actually reading it.

Maker Bless you.

"Go Darling!" her mother pushed her through the passage doorway, slammed it shut and locked it before her daughter could turn around.

Beside her whined her mabari, Major, as she pounded on the door for her mother to open it. Major grabbed the hem of her armor and pulled backwards through the dark tunnel that led away from her family and into the wide world. Major was stronger than his master and after a while she stopped fighting her trusted companion and followed him willingly the rest of the way. Tears streamed down her face and she kept one hand on Major's massive head to follow him out of the darkness.

In the forests of Highever they walked until the Northwest sky was not filled with the smoke and fire of the castle before she stopped. Major kept watch over her as she fell exhausted against a tree. The Fade, where dreams and Mages walked, were filled with the spirits of the dead, crying for vengeance for their murders and she was going to do so. Howe was going to pay for his betrayal with every single drop of his blood.

The morning was cruelly beautiful as she followed the road to Denerim. She had bought a cloak from a traveling merchant along with some cheese, grain whiskey and bread. The days passed in a trudging walk until she made it to the city gates of the capital. In the city she kept out of the dark alleys and made her way into the Market District. There was a colleague of the Castle scholar that lived there by the name of Brother Genitivi. Maybe she could ask to stay with him for a night for could not know what the inns where like in the city.

The door was unlocked to the Brother's house but she knocked nonetheless.

No one answered.

She slipped into the house and searched through the front rooms. There were a couple of books that caught her attention, one was about Dragon cults. What was the man studying? Dragon cults were usually found in the Frostback Mountains. The door to the last room made Major growl and she pulled out her dagger for danger. She kicked open the door and was confronted with the smell of death and musty books. She coughed at the smell and walked around the room. The decomposing body of a man was around the corner in front of the bed and she knelt down to see who it was. It was not Genitivi, she had met him a few summers ago at Cousland Castle.

Major flattened his body and growled softly and she flattened herself against the wall.

With a finger against her lips she motioned for Major to come beside her. Someone dropped something on the ground.

"I should have burned that body when I got the chance." a man sneered and started for the back door. "Could have sworn I closed this-" His sentence was cut off by the massive weight of a mabari war hound flattening him against the floor.

"Where is Genitivi?" she asked coming out of the room with her dagger glinting in the candlelight.

"I-I don't know-" he stammered. Major growled menacingly at the man. "He's gone to search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"Where?"

"The Spoiled Princess Inn by Lake Calenhad." he answered quickly.

"The Urn is at an Inn?" she ask incredulously.

"That's where Brother Genitivi went." the man replied.

Lake Calenhad were weeks away on foot but on horse it would be faster. If she could get a hold of one they could stop by Redcliffe and Lothering faster. She could get news to Fergus and then go ask for help from the Arl. Eamon knew her father and was well loved by the Banns and Arls of Ferelden. He could help her get vengeance on Howe.

"You have a horse?"she asked tersely.

"Yes." the man answered

Give it to me, leave this house and never return and I will spare your life." she replied grimly.

She could barely see the man's head bob with a nod."Okay, okay, please don't hurt me!"

"Major." she ordered and the hound got off the man. "Where is your horse?"

"The Livery just at the front of the Market District gates, he is named Rabbit." he replied getting to his feet but keeping a safe distance from her and Major.

"Now get out!" she barked and the man fled the scene of his crime.

"I don't think we can stay here, Major." the dog barked in agreement. "Lets get those maps and get out of here. But first: we raid the food stores."

The maps she looked at pointed to a small Village Northwest of Redcliffe by the name of Haven. In the chest by the bed kept Genitivi's Research and a symbol of Andraste. She pocketed both and covered the dead body in a sheet in reverence.

Rabbit was not what she thought he would be. Rabbit implied wiriness, slim and maybe a little scrawny but Rabbit was a flush mountain horse with sturdy legs made for hauling. He would come in handy and Major would not look out of place running next to him. The horse was laden with enough supplies to make it to Redcliffe if she kept to hunting or Lothering if she did not. It was Midday when they left the capital hoping to make it far before they would have to stop.


	2. Western Bound

A couple of cameos in this one and then off we go. I'm changing some of the dialogue because I kinda hate pasting in dialogue straight for the game.

Lyris: maybe she was curious when she was younger and bugged the sister or mother in the Chantry Chapel to spill their guts about the Fade.

* * *

The army of Teryn Loghain was marching out of the South when she entered Lothering. One of the cavalry soldiers trotted over to her on his warhorse.

"Turn back girl! Ostagar is lost!" he cried to her. "The King is dead, betrayed by the Grey Wardens!"

The news knocked the breath out of her chest causing her mouth to drop open. "How can it be?" she asked.

"Teryn Loghain saved his army from slaughter but not without the mighty loss of the King." he replied sadly.

"Are there any surviving troops from Highever?" she pleaded.

"Nay lady they were lost before the battle."

The immense sadness that enveloped her made her shoulders drop and she felt tears sting her eyes. She took a deep breath and when she looked up again the officer was gone, leaving her to her thoughts and her grief. Fergus was surely dead and that made her the last of the Couslands. No troops to help her regain her home and no one to help her pain.

Outside of the gates of Lothering were the cages for prisoners waiting for sentencing. There was only one with a living being in it. He was a giant of a man, caramel skin and icy hair. He watched her with determined and strong eyes. She did not bother to ask him what he was in there for she would hear about it in the tavern.

Rabbit was left by the other horses to graze with Major to guard him. It would not due to have her faster mode of transportation stolen. There were a few soldiers that had left to go home from the main march and there was locals filling their mugs. She approached the bar and pulled back her hood.

"And what can I get for you lass?"

"Ale." she replied with a cracked voice.

"Lose somebody, lass?" the barkeep asked when he returned with her mug. "I can't believe the King is Dead and with the Blight upon us as well."

"Yes, its horrible."she said and took a large gulp of her ale. "The man in the cage outside-"

"The Qunari? He killed a family, he did." a man off to her left interrupted her question with the answer. "Slaughtered them."

The world was a cruel place to kill a young King, countless soldiers and an innocent family. May the man rot for his crimes like Howe will for his. She polished off her ale quickly started for the door.

"It ain't safe to be out at night here." the same man who answered her question said. "There are bandits and Darkspawn about."

Then you had best shutter your windows." she snapped back and left.

Major was staring at her intently when she came over to him. "Are you tired?" she asked and noticed that Rabbit's eyes were closed. He barked softly and yawned. "I will be in the Chantry."

The lay sisters were still about when she came into the sanctuary and took a seat on a pew. "Maker guide you, traveler." an Orlesian accented tongue told her softly and she looked up to see a lay sister with a bundle under her left arm. "You are dressed for battle. Have you come from Ostagar?"

"No, I was hoping to find my brother there." she answered softly, reverently

"I'm sorry," the sister replied softly and sat down next to her. "He did not make it out of the battle?"

"No, he did not and now I am the last of my family." she answered grimly. "Forgive me sister but all this grief is weary."

"Indeed. Revered Mother has opened the Chantry for refugees fleeing from the Darkspawn, come you shall sleep in my room, it is dark and you may grieve there." the sister woman said and stood, offering her hand to help her up.

She shook her head. "I do not wish to invade your sanctum, sister."

"Nonsense, plus I will be helping out here tonight so you will not be a bother." the sister pulled her to her feet and cupped her hands around Cousland's face. "Andraste and the Maker are watching over you."

The thought that this stranger in the Chantry was telling her that the maker and Andraste were watching over her in such a sincere manner made her start to cry again. "I can't cry anymore, sister. I've already cried once and now I'm crying again." she croaked. Was she convincing the sister or herself, she couldn't tell.

"Come you will make everyone else weep for your sadness is contagious." The sister pulled her down the back hallways to her room. She guided her to lay on the bed and undid her boots for her. "Sleep in the arms of Andraste."

The door closed behind the sister leaving her in darkness and her dreams.

* * *

Her head was heavy and and limbs languid when she woke. At first she had no idea whose bed it was she was sleeping in her leather armor. The small statuette of Andraste sitting next to the bed sparked her dull memory, she reached into her backpack and pulled out the symbol of Andraste that she found and placed it next to the Statuette. Shaking off the languidness she pulled on her boots and made sure the armor and her body in the right places. It was hard not trying to make it look like she was sneaking out of a Lay Sister's room as if she had done something wrong.

The Revered Mother was sitting in her office next to where the Sister had found her and she looked up at the her when she approached the door. "Ah you must be the young lady that Leliana let sleep in her room last night."

Hastily she tried to smooth her hair and saw the Mother smile slightly. "Yes, Your Reverence she was the model of kindness." she stepped forward and place a stack of silvers onto the desk. "A Tithe to help with the influx of refugees."

The Mother flicked her gaze down at the silvers and then to the doorway."Thank you, child. Are you not staying?"

"No, Your Reverence I must head west to search for someone," she nodded solemnly in farewell. "Maker Bless you and this holy house, mother."

"Maker watch over you, young lady." the Mother replied as their guest left the office and out of the Chantry.

Major was waiting patiently next to Rabbit near the tavern. He wagged his stubby tail at the sight of her and she couldn't help but grin at him. Refugees and Templars were moving about in the tense atmosphere and did not notice her when she slipped out of the gates. Only the man in the cage watched her leave Major stopped in front of him and barked.

"Major," she snapped and the hound came trotting back. "Leave the man be. Now come."

Major whined and fell into a smart walk beside her. Occasionally he trotted off to sniff or darted ahead to scout for his Mistress. The wilderness around them was noisy with chirping and rustling. Occasionally she let Rabbit drop into a canter and then into a gallop that had Major bounding after them. The massive legs of the hound were meant for sprints and not long runs so for his sake she kept the gallops to a minimum.

At night she moved them off into the forest and made camp far enough away from the road to not catch attention. Major took his place next to her and shared a bit of her smoked goat. She slept against a tree and he kept his strong head lay on her lap.

In the morning she poured dirt over the fire and they set off. They came upon Redcliffe Village at midday the third day and the need for human contact was starting to hurt. There were a few men in the Tavern, and elf in leather armor and a few other men were sitting off to the side in an alcove. A red haired barmaid was doing some cleaning at various areas of the tavern's main room. Cousland made her way over to the large man behind the counter and smiled politely.

"Hello there, Friend. Can't say we've ever met before. Stranger to the village I take it?" he greeted and spoke again before she could answer. "Haven't had many travelers lately. All this nonsense is bad for business. Bet you regret coming, yes?

"I won't be staying for long." she replied

"Oh? Did you just come for a quick sip of ale before you go? So what will it be?"

"Ale will be fine." she thought for a moment. "A Chantry Scholar by the name of Genitivi hasn't come through lately, has there?"

"You ain't the only one lookin' for that man," the keeper replied. "The Arlessa has her Knights looking for the Urn of Sacred Ashes to save the Arl's life."

Her eyes widened. "The Arl is ill?"

"Oh yes deathly ill and nothing seems to be working." he leaned closer. "I think it's blood magic, truth be told." He saw her face pale and he shook his head. "Don't you fret I am probably wrong about that."

She put the half drunk mug down. "Let me see your supplies the quicker I find Genitivi the sooner the Arl will be well."

The man nodded. "This way."

She bought enough supplies to last her for a few weeks and left with saddle bags bulging. Major was waiting by Rabbit and jumped around playfully when he smelt the dried meat and sundries she had in her bags. Haven was maybe a two days ride from here and she could have the Arl healed within a week.

"Come on, Major." she ordered and trotted Rabbit out of the village.

* * *

She had taken the wrong pass and found herself coming towards a lone man with a wagon. Major did not motion for coming trouble so she hoped off Rabbit and came towards him. "What ho good sir!"

The man spun around at her greeting and sighed in relief. "Er... you'll have to excuse me if I seem a bit nervous. Not many people traveling in this part of Ferelden. Of course that's my problem, isn't it? Mule got spooked by a Wisp and ran off into the woods. Now what do I do?"

"Do you need help finding it?" she asked.

"Oh! No, no, I sent the elf to do that. I wouldn't dream of asking a stranger to do it... Allow me to introduce myself. Felix de Grosbois, merchant and entrepreneur, at your service." he inclined his head in greeting.

"I am Ealisay. Pleased to meet you."

"I don't normally take this route, but with the war I was hoping for a bit of luck and good weather in the mountains. Sadly, I've had neither. This trip has been one miserable disaster after another. I don't suppose you'd consider helping a fellow out?"

Ealisay looked at him warily. "Help a fellow out... how?"

"Of all the other things that went wrong, the worst is this artifact I bought in Jader. It's a "control rod," I'm told. For a golem. No point in me keeping it, however, as I'll never get to use it... but maybe you could?"

Ealisay had heard stories from her father about the Mage's Golem that was used in the battles against Orlais. Maybe it would be better to have more protection on the road. "How much will it be?"

nothing. I just don't want to have to lug around something that be taken for a gemstone by some bandit. To be honest, I don't even know if it'll be useful to you. I paid too much to simply throw it away."

"How do I know this isn't some sort of scam?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"The fellow I bought it from is a long standing contact. He didn't want to come to Ferelden, however, with all our...troubles. He said he got it from the man who owned the golem. But to be honest, I have no idea it it will work. Hence the low, low price." he chuckled. "What do you say?"

"Where is the golem?"

"In a village down south, waiting to be activated. The place has been overrun by darkspawn. That's not such an issue for adventurous types like yourself, surely."

"I'll find a use for it." she nodded and Felix gave her the rod.

"The village is called Honnleath. Just hold up the rod and say "Dulaf gar" That will wake the golem or I hope it does."

"Me too." she replied and place the rod inside her pack. "I'll let you get back to finding your mule and thank you."

"Good luck." called Felix as she rode away from him.

Honnleath was more than a days ride out of her way but hopefully that wouldn't hurt the Arl's and Genitivi's chances for living.

* * *

The first sight of Honnleath was a group of villagers running in fear of armed creatures. Major growled menacingly by her side but did not attack. Rabbit reared a little and Ealisay had to calm him before her could dismount. She tied him to a fencepost and prayed that he would not get killed.

"Come on Major," she replied pulling her shield and longsword off her back.

They stalked into the village and and attacked the closest group of darkspawn. Major dashed off to take down the archers while she bashed her shield against one and beheaded another one next to her. It was exhausting to fight her way to the village center and the inert form of the golem. There were at least a dozen darkspawn, mostly archers and she was panting with over heating before they finished off the last archer.

She bent down and studied Major. "You didn't swallow any of their blood, did you?" Major tilted his head curiously and barked. "I hope not. Now lets see if the Golem will wake."

They walked down the stairs and leaped over the fence to get closer to the Golem. "Dulaf gar." she replied pointing the rod at the Golem. Nothing happened, it was a let down. "Well this isn't good. Maybe there is someone hiding in one of these houses."

They searched the houses one by one finding little more than broken furniture and ripped fabrics. It was only the fallen tower left over. Under it was a library that rivaled Castle Highever and it was rife with darkspawn. She was getting really tired and flung her shield to the ground to take on a rather large darkspawn with her longsword and dagger. She found the rest of the villagers in a large room surrounded by a magical barrier that kept the darkspawn away from there.

"Maker when will it stop!" she sighed went for the first darkspawn she saw.

By the end of this battle she slumped against the pillars that helped hold the barrier in place and took deep breathes.

"By the Maker! We're saved!" a woman cried as the barrier was deactivated. And all but one ran out of the room in fear.

He was a blond man who eyed her carefully. "You...weren't sent by the bann, were you? To save us?"

"No. " she sighed and stood back up. "I don't think anyone knew what was happening here."

"So we could have just starved down here? The bann gave up on us?" she nodded. "I suppose I should be grateful that someone came at all, then Thank you."

"Welcome." she replied and Major barked happily.

"If you weren't sent by someone than why are you here? If you don't mind me asking."

"I was given a control rod by a merchant."

"You came here looking for Shale." he frowned. "That damnable golem brought us nothing but trouble. My mother sold the rod years ago, after it killed my father, and good riddance."

"Killed you father?" Ealisay's mouth dropped open.

"My father was name was Wilhelm, mage to the arls of Redcliffe and hero in the war against Orlais. And what did her get? One day my mother found him outside the tower, with so many broken bones she could barely recognize him, and Shale standing over him just like it is now. My father deserved better than that. But if you really want to wake up Shale...well, it's yours now."

"Except the rod doesn't work." she replied tartly.

"Mother must have given the wrong command hoping that Shale wouldn't be reactivated."

Ealisay sighed in exasperation. "Great."

"I'll give you the correct command phrase but you've got to help me." he pointed to the open doorway behind him. "My little girl, Amalia, got scared during the attack and ran off into my father's laboratory. I don't know how she got passed all the traps-"

"Fine." she replied with a groan. "I'll get your daughter, lets go Major."

"Thank you, so much." he replied relieved.

There were a few angry wraiths and traps on the way, not as hard as the darkspawn and the laboratory was unusually large. Crazy mages and their bizarre habits. Int the last room was the man's daughter, with a cat.

"Look kitty," the girls replied happily. "Someone's come to play with us!"

Major growled at the cat. "Amalia, lets go back to your father."

"I can't. Not without kitty, she'll get lonely."the little girl replied.

"I would not suggest leaving with these people, Amalia. Look how they act."the cat's eyes glowed purple as it spoke.

"A talking cat."

"Talking is simple enough, once you now how." the cat replied. "nothing you say will convince Amalia to go with you. She loves only me now. I am her friend, while you are just a stranger."

"Well, I'm not leaving without her."

It seems we are at an impasse, so let me propose... compromise of sorts. Release me, mortal, and let me have the girl. Let us return to her father and leave this place forever."

"What do you have in mind?"

"The mage's wards hold me here and can only be approached by a mortal." the possessed cat trotted over to the flaming puzzle in the middle of the room.

"You want me to help you run rampant through the mortal world?" Ealisay asked impatiently. "By solving that puzzle?"

She shouldn't help this demon, not to possess a little girl. The Golem, Shale, was not worth that and she wouldn't let the demon live. With a reluctant sigh she stepped onto the puzzle and with a long spear she started moving pieces around. One piece made the fire go one way and and another made it go another way. It wasn't too terrible a puzzle to do but she tried to keep her body away from the flames as she did so. When the puzzle was completed the fire extinguished and she went over to the demon.

"I thank you human," the demon replied and it started to glow.

Ealisay smiled. "Welcome." she brought the spear tip down sharply on the cat's back and skewered the feline.

"You killed Kitty!" Amalia screamed and ran out of the room. "Major escort her out." she ordered and the hound did as he was told his strong body racing after the child.

Ealisay swung the spear with the dead cat and flung the carcass across the room. It thumped against the far wall and slid to the floor. She knew it looked sick but she needed to know if the demon was really gone. She the way back was met by minor resistance with a few wraiths but Major was waiting patiently for his master when she climbed the stairs to the room were Amalia's father and the little girl was waiting for her.

"She killed Kitty!" Amalia cried and hugged her father's waist harder.

"I'm sorry I frightened the girl but the cat was possessed by a demon and tried to make a deal with me." she replied regretfully.

"I see," the man replied looking down at his daughter sadly. For a moment the look made Ealisay think of her father. He had loved her too. "Thank you so much for saving her. The phrase is "Dulan harn"."

"My thanks," she nodded to the man and left the same way she came.

The villagers that had fled the room were no where to be seen so Ealisay hopped over the fence and approached the golem. She held up the rod. "Dulan harn."

Something inside Shale stirred and with the cracking of stone the golem broke free of his invisible bonds that held him. He looked down at Ealisay and sighed. "I knew the day would come when when someone would find the control rod. And not even a mage, this time. Probably stumbled across the rod by accident, I suppose. Typical."

"I'm sorry did you like being frozen in place?" she asked playfully.

"It thinks I should be grateful? Well, of course it does. Why would it not. I stood here in this spot and watched the wretched little villagers scurry around me for, oh, I have no idea how long. Many, many years." Shale replied snidely. The speech pattern reminded her of Nan for a moment. The speech of an old woman who didn't give a damn what other people thought of her. "I was just beginning to get used to the quiet, too. Tell me, are _all_ the villagers dead?"

"No, not all of them."

"Some got away, then? How unfortunate."

"I'm sure watching them for as long as you did you wouldn't like them very much." she replied.

"I did not wish their fate on them but it did make for a delightful change of pace." Shale almost sounded cheerful.

"Your last owner's son called you Shale." she supplied.

"Indeed? I might have forgotten it after being called "Golem"." Shale replied. " "Golem fetch me that chair", "Golem squash that insipid bandit", "Golem pick me up. I tire of walking."" Shale studied her for a moment. "It...does have the control rod, doesn't it? I am awake, so it... must..." Ealisay waved the rod a bit. "I _see_ the control rod, yet I feel...Go on order me to do something."

"Go over to the fence."she ordered lightly.

And... nothing? I feel nothing. I feel no compulsion to carry out its command. I suppose this means the rod is... broken?" The realization dawned in Shale's voice.

"It seems so." she answered

"Hmm. I suppose if I can't be commanded, this means...I have free will, yes" she nodded in agreement. "It is simply...what should I do? I have no memories, beyond watching this village for so long. I have no purpose... I find myself at a bit of a loss."

"You can come with me if you want." she supplied. "It will be nice to have a companion fight and converse with." Major barked at her and whined. "Some one I can fully understand, boy."

Shale's paused as if thinking. "Very well, I will follow you about... for now. I am Shale by the way."

"I am Ealisay, pleased to meet you." she replied with a smile.

"This shall be interesting."


	3. Haven't got Dragon's Breathe

Another chapter... I'm trying desperately kick past the "I'm going through the game guide. Blah blah blah" and getting to the good stuff.

Thanks for reading kids.

* * *

The horse was very skittish around Shale but after a few hours of walking, on Shale's part since Ealisay rode Rabbit, the beast was satisfied that it would not come to harm from the golem. Ealisay on the other hand kept to her map of the area and finally found the pass that would lead them to Haven. As they climbed the mountain the air grew cold and trees transitioned from broad leafed to the pines and firs of the higher climes. Thankfully she still had the cloak her bought right after the raid and and the others seemed fine with the weather.

A lone guard met them at the village entrance. "Turn back stranger." he replied sharply.

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for sanctuary." she replied, pulling the helpless damsel eyes that only the most hardened man could turn away. "Or at least a shop that I may buy more supplies."

The guard sighed, at a loss for the strange woman at their doorstep. "The store is at the top of the hill but we don't like strangers so make it quick and then be on your way."

Ealisay nodded helplessly. "Maker praise you kind man." she replied and started for the incline that he had pointed her to.

Shale snorted in amusement once they were out of earshot of the guard. "Simpering little fool."

Ealisay wasn't about to be put out by a guard and turned towards a higher path that led to the chantry. There were the familiar sounds of the Chant of Light and she turned to Shale. "I'll go in first." she replied. "I have no wish to hurt these people but if you hear screaming come in to knock some heads okay?"

Shale sighed. "I suppose."

Ealisay quietly slipped into the chantry and watched the end of a service. Instead of a Mother there was a male priest chanting and there were no pews. The worshipers stood in a half circle before the bearded man and out of respect Ealisay bowed her head to follow along. She didn't see one of the guards go over to the priest and speak something into his ear. The priest stopped causing Ealisay to look up to see if she could speak the to man.

"You there," he replied calmly. "Come forward."

Ealisay did as he asked. "I do not mean to interrupt, Father."

"It is no matter." he waved the worshipers away. "What brings you here?"

Ealisay wondered how to approach the subject of Genitivi and decided that the diagonal approach would be appropriate. "I beg pardon but I am looking for an old friend of my fathers, he is a scholar on a mad search for the Urn of Sacred Ashes." she smiled sadly. "I think he might of come this way. Have you, perchance, seen him?"

The Father did not look disturbed by her question. "No my child I have-"

"I'm in here!" a faint voice shouted from behind a wall. "Help me!"

Ealisay's head snapped towards the sound of the man's voice. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the guards that were stationed around the chantry pull their weapons and the Father picked up his staff. "SHALE!" she shouted as loud as she could and flung back her cloak to reveal her sword.

The double doors to the chantry boomed open at her call. Major charged in to tackle the guard nearest her, his massive jaws ripping in to the man's upper sword arm. Shale was close behind throwing a boulder it had acquired into a group of two others. The priest flung his arm high into the air and she struck out at him her blade cutting into his torso leaving a swath of crimson red in its wake. She spun around to block another blade coming at her and plunged her dagger straight into the man's gut. The fight was dirty and bloody with great washes of red arcing over areas and floors spaces.

"Well that was satisfying." Shale replied flinging a bit of blood of it it's arm.

Ealisay went over to the wall where she heard the shout. "Hello? Brother Genitivi?" she called out.

"I'm here young lady!" Genitivi replied. "Press against the wall and it should open."

Ealisay pushed against the stone and it shifted forward and then slid out of the way. The man she was looking for was laying on the ground, he looked wane and pale. She came over to the man and knelt next to him. She saw that his leg was broken and he had a few other bruises and scrapes.

Tell me what hurts the most." she replied.

"Besides being tortured? My leg is killing me and I can't feel my foot." he replied seriously after she had given a look of rebuke for sass. "How did you find me here?"

"You knew the Scholar at Highever a few years ago." she replied. "I came looking for you in Denerim and a spy acting as your assistant, Weylon, told I could find you here. I'm going to get my pack and see about setting your leg."

I assume that Eirik is dead?" he asked and she nodded when she stood. "He was wearing a medalion, bring it to me."

The medalion was kinda bloody but she wiped it off with a clean patch of his robes and went out to get her healing kits. The man grumbled and hissed and whined as she set his leg and sighed when it was all over.

"Thank you," he replied. "But the Urn is _so_ close."

"How close?"

He nodded northwards. "There is a hidden path..."

* * *

The path was slow going and if it wasn't for the veiled warning Ealisay would have asked Shale to carry the poor man. Instead they plodded along with Major staying close to the man in case his crutch failed him. The temple was a crumbling mess tucking inside of a volcano, a dormant volcano but a volcano nonetheless. Using the medalion that Eirik had on his person Genitivi unlocked the Temple doors and they stepped inside.

The Main Hall must have been grand in its new state and even now the beauty with the slopes of snow and cold air made Ealisay step back in wonder. Off to the other end was a large bonfire, unattended but that could change at anytime.

"I think I'll stay here." Genitivi replied.

"Good idea." Ealisay agreed. "Do you want me to come get you when we reach the Urn?"

"I don't think I could get that far on this leg." he shook his head. " Maybe I was meant to show you to the Urn. Maker keep watch over you."

The Temple was not unattended by any means, scores of armored cultists kept watch with traps set to injure unsuspecting scavengers. Many treasures lay hidden in the ancient temple. Time and time again Ealisay wants to stop going for the Urn and run back to Genitivi with another treasure but instead she puts in her her pack. There is enough room for these things and Shale says nothing about it.

Beyond the Temple itself was a large network of tunnels filled with dragonkin. Little dragonlings that made unusually cute chirps and squeals as they slice and stab them to death. She remembered the book of dragon cults in the castle library when she was little and knew that somewhere there was a High Dragon. With just her, Shale and Major there was no way to defeat the monster. With the dragonlings' deaths came Drakes and Drakes were easier to kill than High Dragons.

It was when she reached the largest cavern after all the deaths did a small group of men finally wish to speak to her. He did not draw his weapon but he was furious.

"Enough!" he cried. "Why have you come here? Why have you killed our fellows and children?"

Ealisay narrowed her eyes. "Me? I was attacked first! All this bloodshed could have been avoided had your "fellows" not come after me with their swords drawn! So you have only yourself to blame for their deaths! _I_ would have happily parleyed in a civil manner!"

She had used this argument with Fergus and Gilmore time and again and it had worked. Major was stiff with the intent of wrenching the throat of the first person to touch her. The argument seemed to make the man madder but she would not back down. Anger makes you stronger but it also makes you sloppy that is why good diplomats did not lose their cool.

"Why have you come here?" he spit out.

"I need the Urn to heal a dying man." she replied switching the volume from loud to calm.

"Andraste's ashes are nothing!" the man replied vehemently. "Our prophet has returned in a form beyond glorious to imagine."

"That's heresy." she replied. She took a step towards the man and Major started growling. "Where are the ashes?"

"Heresy?" the man shouted. "You are the heretic here! You're blasphemy ends here!"He brought up his battle axe and swung at her.

"Not again." Shale sighed and charged at the man nearest them.

"The mages!" she snarled at Major and the hound leapt to do his mistress' bidding.

Ealisay danced beyond the man's swing and thrust her sword under him to strike at his midsection. For a moment she was frozen in place by some magic and couldn't block the downward stroke of the man's axe. Her armor caught the brunt of it and she crashed to the ground. Before he could lift his weapon she swept a leg out and caught him in the ankle. He roared as he hit the floor and she rolled herself to her feet. Her sword landed another blow, this time to his left breast and it slipped neatly through and into his lung.

With a fear of him trying to get up she landed a swift kick onto his face and heard the crunch of breaking bones. Blood sputtered from his nose and mouth as she kicked head again. The thundering footsteps of Shale came bounding up to her left and she stumbled backwards. The man struggled to pull her sword from his chest and was merely able to roll onto his side before she picked up his axe and swung it down, cleaving his head from his body.

The cavern was quiet save for her panting and she looked over at Shale who decided to see if the man's head could roll. It was a morbid thought and to turn away from it she looked over at Major who was just as bloodied as she was. If the dragon that the man thought of as Andraste was about she would smell them from a mile off. She searched the man's body and found a few things that might be useful in the future.

Off to the side was a broad shaft of light and the incredible smell of rotting eggs. As they got closer the smell grew worse and when they exited the building into the caldera of the mountain the rank smell made her gag. From far off they heard the roar of a large beast the flapping of wings. Ealisay pushed Shale into the shadows of a few arches and she pressed herself against a stone block that had fallen out of place.

Slyly she peered out from her hiding spot and watched as the dragon roared down at the area and then curled up and went to sleep. Ealisay put a finger to her lips to Shale and got out of her hiding place. Major followed suit keeping dangerously close to her. The trio walked though the stench in a false calm on Ealisay's part. She couldn't tell if Shale was scared or not and when they entered the temple doorway on the other side Ealisay slumped against the door.

The Temple was cool and did not reek of volcanic gases at the other end of the hall stood another armored man but he did not seem to be a threat as she came closer.

"I bid you welcome, pilgrim." the armored man replied.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the Guardian, the protector of the Urn of Sacred Ashes. I have waited years for this."

She frowned. "For me?"

"You are the first to arrive in a very long time. It had been my duty, my life, to protect the Urn and prepare the was for the faithful who come to revere Andraste. For years beyond counting I have been here, and shall I remain until my task is done and the Imperium has crumbled into the sea."

"The Imperium is not as powerful as it once was."

"Then maybe this is the beginning of the end."

"You have come to honor Andraste, and you shall, if you prove yourself worthy."

she eyed him skeptically. "What if I'm not?"

"Then you will not go to the Ashes." he answered. "It is not my place to decide. That is for the Gauntlet. If you are found worthy, you will see the Urn and be allowed to take a small pinch of the Ashes for yourself, If not..."

"Alright then. Let us begin."

Before you go, there is something I must ask. I see that the path that led you here was not easy. There is suffering in you past—your suffering and the suffering of others." He paused. "You abandoned you father and mother, leaving them in the hands of Rendon Howe, knowing he would show no mercy. Do you think you failed your parents?"

Ealisay's eyed saddened. "Yes, I should have insisted that my mother come with me."

"Thank you, that is all I wished to know." he replied.

"It seems that reflection on past mistakes is a constant preoccupation of the religious mind." said Shale curiously.

"And what of those that follow you?" he turned to Shale. "Shale- the stone giant... there is so little I can draw from you. I feel the distant echo of a soul, dormant for so long, now awake..."

"Good for you." Shale replied snidely.

"And with the awakening the slow realization of all you have lost. Ah Shale... your entire existence is a test of your will and courage. You have my respect. The way is open. Good luck, and may you find what you seek."

The door behind the Guardian opened and the man was gone. The next room was a long hall with eight ghostly apparitions waiting patiently. The trio walked in and she went to the first spectre. The woman put to her a puzzle about dreams and revealed that she was Brona mother of Andraste. She spoked of the dream she had when with child. Each spectre put forth a riddle about the lesson they taught on Andraste. Jealousy, hunger, mercy, music, vengeance, home and the mountains that became her final resting place. When she had finished another door opened showing them the turned figure of a man.

As they came up to it the figure turned to reveal himself to be her father. The sight of her father brought a lump to her throat in grief. "My dearest child..."

"Father?" Ealisay sniffled.

"You know that I am gone, and all you prayers and wishing will not bring me back. No more must you grieve, my girl. Take the pain and the guilt, acknowledge it, and let go. It is time. You have such a long road ahead of you, and you must be prepared. And so I leave this in your hands...I know you will do great things with it." he handed her an amulet and vanished.

Ealisay studied the amulet carefully and smiled when she saw the fuzzy warm reflection within it. Maybe it was one of her family members: Oren, with his boundless curiosity or her mother with watching her with her gentle affection. Major whined next to her and she looked down at him.

"Lets go, you two." she replied softly.

The next room was a puzzle to make a stone bridge appear. It took them awhile with Shale complaining about the stupidity of it. "These ashes better be able to dry up the damned ocean that's all I'm saying." it replied when they had crossed the bridge.

She smiled at that and saw that the final test was a walk through fire...naked. Thankfully Genitivi had decided against going with them through the temple so that all she had to deal with was a dog who had seen her naked more times than anyone and a golem who would probably say something witty. She took off her armor and walked through the line of fire without feeling it.

"You have been through the trials of the Gauntlet; you have walked the path of Andraste , and like Her you have been cleansed. You have proven yourself worthy, pilgrim. Approach the Sacred Ashes."

The Guardian filled the hall with light and when he was gone she was clothed and the fire was gone. Ealisay turned back to the altar and started for it. The sight of the last resting place of the prophet was wondrous, awesome. She slowly climbed the stairs up to the Urn.

"What an odd thing to do with the honored dead... to store it in a pot. Bizarre..." replied Shale as she lifted the lid, took a pinch of ash and placed it in a small flask she kept for salves.

"Alright we're done here." she replied. "Let's get out of here before that dragon wakes up."

* * *

Genitivi was waiting for them at the Temple entrance. "Welcome back! You were gone for quite some time. Well? Did you find it?"

"Yes."

What... what was it like? Coming to the Urn, I mean?"

"Grueling. There were tests." she answered.

"Test? Interesting. Very interesting. Perhaps my research will not seem so much like blasphemy to the Chantry now."

The group started off down the mountain towards Haven. Pity she had to slaughter all the villagers and the cultists but hopefully Andraste would forgive her that. The town was silent and Rabbit was still where she left him.

"We must organize an expedition. There is so much history here. It must be studied. And...and pilgrims should be allowed to come to the Urn."

"As long as you warn them about the High Dragon." she replied though Genitivi was not listening.

"I must return home. I have much to do. If you ever find yourself in Denerim, please visit me. I am not a rich man, but I have a small collection of...interesting artifacts, and I do owe you a reward for coming to my rescue." he clasped her hand in his. "I hope to see you soon my friend."

"Keep my horse, Brother." she replied pulling off her backpack. "You will need him more than I will."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm tired of Shale complaining about not being able to ride him." she grinned.

"I was only pointing out about the bias of you riding the beast and not I." the golem replied sassily.


	4. Night of the Living Dead

BAM! Next chapter up and running. No worries the regular cast will appear shortly.

* * *

They walked back into Redcliffe village to be greeted by a young man with a short bow and arrows. He looked anxious and nervous. She had only been gone for a few days and knew that Genitivi had gone north to sail across Lake Calenhad.

"I- I thought I saw travelers coming down the road, I scarcely believed it. Have you come to help us?"he asked.

"I came to see the arl."

"The arl? Then... you don't know? Has nobody out there heard?"

"I haven't been anywhere near a city in days." she eyed him strangely. "Why? What's happened?"

"We're under attack. Monsters come out of the castle every night and attack us until dawn. Everyone's been fighting... and dying. We've no army to defend us, no arl and no king to send us aid. So many are dead and those left are terrified they're next." he nodded . "I should take you to Bann Teagan. He's all that's holding us together. He'll want to see you. He's just over there in the chantry. Please come..."

Shale shrugged as the man started down the hill towards the chantry and the rest of the village. Makeshift barricades of tables, barrels and logs surrounded the chantry and men were practicing their archery skills on a few standing targets. Inside the Chantry villagers who could not fight were milling about with nothing to do. One young woman was even crying in corner.

Ealisay had never met Bann Teagan but her father had respected him and his brother. He was standing at the front of the chantry. "It's...Tomas, yes? And who are these people with you? They're obviously not simple travelers."

"No, my lord. They just arrived, and I thought you would want to see them"

"Well done, Tomas. Greetings, friends. My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainsfere, brother to the arl. You're rather unusual group, to say the least. Can I ask who you are and why you've come?"

"I am Ealisay, daughter of Teryn Cousland." she answered "I came to see the arl."

"You're here to see my brother? Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill. No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the wall, and no one has responds to my shouts. The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil...things...surged from the castle. We drove them back, many perished during the assault.

"What evil things are you talking about?"

"Some call them the walking dead; decomposing corpses returning to life with a hunger for human flesh..." he closed his eyes and shook himself as if trying to shake off the imagery. "They hit again the next night. Each time they come, with greater numbers."

"What can I do to help?' she asked before he could go on.

"Thank you! Thank you this...means more to me than you can guess." he turned to Tomas. "Tomas, please tell Murdock what transpired, then return to you post."

"Yes, my lord." he bowed and trotted off to do as he was ordered.

"Now then. There is much to do before nightfalls. I've put two men in charge of the defense outside. Murdock, the village mayor, is outside the chantry. Ser Perth, one of Eamon's knights, is just up the cliff at the windmill, watching the castle. You may discuss with them the preparations for the coming battle."

"I will go now."

"Very well, Luck be with you, my lady."

Tomas was walking away from the man who must have been Murdock. The older man's eyes were strained from fatigue, mental and physical, and she wished she had been here instead of at Haven to be of help earlier.

Murdock bowed when Ealisay came over to him. "My lady, when Tomas told me that we would have your help..."

Ealisay nodded. "Don't worry, good man, we'll defeat them together. Now what needs to be done?"

"Well there's the matter of our blacksmith, Owen." he groaned. "He's locked himself in the smithy and refuses to repair our armor and weapons."

Ealisay frowned."Why?"

"His daughter, Valena, is a maid in the castle and he demands that we force our way into the Castle and rescue her."

Ealisay's eyebrows shot up her forehead. Breaking into Redcliffe castle was insane with walking corpses attacking the village every night. Murdock nodded at the unspoken agreement that the man was mad. "Let me talk to him then. Where is the smithy?"

"Just over there." Murdock thumbed the building she had passed by in coming to the chantry.

"Alright." she replied and headed over to the smithy with Major and Shale following behind her. She came up to the door and knocked politely.

"Go away! You've already taken everything out of my stores leave me alone!" the man's gruff voice shouted through the door.

"Are you Owen?" she asked.

"Who are you? Whatdaya want?" the man asked.

"I'd like to talk to you." she answered. "Could you please open the door?"

There was a pause. "Alright, I'm unlocking the door."

The inside of the smithy was heavy with the scent of ale and other assorted liquors that made Ealisay feel slightly sick. Major whined next to her and tried to cover his nose with his massive paws. Owen was leaning against a wooden support and he was drunk, really drunk.

"So, I let you in. Talk." he replied angrily.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked nicely.

"Getting besotted, do you want to join me?" he asked.

"I want to be able to get into the castle and rescue the people inside without my limbs torn off by the walking dead." she replied tartly. "Of course since everyone will die because they don't have adequate armor and weapons that won't happen."

Owen's eyes narrowed. "You plan on going into the castle?" he thought for a few moments. "I'll open my smithy if you promise to bring my daughter back to me."

"I had planned on bringing everyone in there safely out."

"When?"

"After tonight." she replied. "We need to thin their numbers in the castle and I plan on killing many of them."

"Not good enough!" he shouted. "I want a promise."

Ealisay nodded. "I promise: I'll bring Valena safely out of the castle."

Of course she had no idea if his daughter even lived but she wasn't going to ruin the chances of his fellow villagers because he was selfish.

Owen looked pleased. "Tell Murdock he better be quick with the equipment if he wants it repaired by nightfall."

Ealisay didn't answer him but simply walked out the smithy and into refresh air coming off the lake. She went over to Murdock and smiled. "He's drunk but he'll open his smithy."

"Excellent, thank you." Murdock gestured to a couple of guards and they started gathering the equipment they needed to repair.

"Anything else?" Ealisay asked.

"The men would feel better if there was a veteran among them but the only one besides the knights is a dwarf named Dwyn."

"Where is this Dwyn?"

"He and his men are holed up in his house by the lake." he pointed to a small walkway between two houses.

"Right." she replied and started off towards the dwarf's house before Murdock could say anything more.

Dywn's house was right against the water the farthest away from the village square. It was possible to hold the horde off in the house except if they decided to attack from the water. Ealisay politely knocked on the door.

No one answered.

"Hello?" she called out and still no one would answer.

"Let _me_ handle this." Shale replied and stepped in front of Ealisay. The golem leaned close to the door.

"This is a very large golem in front of your door and if you do not open it, come out here and fight with the rest of the villagers I _will _break down this door and squish your puny little heads in."

"Andraste's knickers." Ealisay sighed in annoyance.

They waited a few seconds, as if the dwarf was trying to call a bluff, but the door did not open. The two shared a look and shrugged. Shale lifted a massive foot and slammed it through the door making it swing spectacularly open and trounced in. It did not take long for the dwarf and a few of his men to skitter out of the house with a golem following behind them.

"Fine, we'll fight if it will stop that thing from caving our heads in." Dywn replied and stomped towards the barricades.

"Thank you!" Ealisay smiled evilly up at the golem. "You remind me of an aunt I had when I was a little girl. She was a terror too." she replied looked over at the other end of the docks. "Oo look a general store. Lets see if they've got anything to help with tonight. "

The General store was deserted but they did find several barrels of oil that could be of use in the frontal assault. It could burn the things to ashes _or_ it could light them on fire and burn the village down. There was nothing else she needed from the building so she left it and started back through the houses to the village center where Dywn was berating his men for questioning his order to fight. Murdock was almost smiling when she approached him.

"Thank you, my lady." he replied.

"Is there anything else? How is morale?" she asked looking back over at the few archers that were practicing.

"Morale is fairly high with Dwyn and the repairs going so smoothly." He inclined his head to the mill at the top of the cliff. "You'll want to speak to Ser Perth. He and his men are stationed by the castle entrance by the mill."

Ealisay couldn't help but slap the older man's shoulder as she left him. The path up to the mill was steep but not hard to adjust to and she met Ser Perth by the cliff facing the castle. He was a tall handsome man with gleaming armor and long hair. She could see Ser Gilmore being in his shoes and for a moment she wished he was here.

He studied her companions and then looked down at her. "Tomas said that we would have help. I do not know how to address a lady of you stature."

" "My lady" is appropriate," she replied congenially. "I am a teryn's daughter."

"Ah forgive me lady." he replied and bowed to her.

"Do you need help with any preparations?"

"Not as much as the villagers but I saw from the wall that you helped them quite a deal."

"Then how about getting a couple of men a hauling a great load of barreled oil that I saw in the general store."

Perth seemed intrigued. "Oil you say? How much?"

Ealisay grinned. "Enough to set many monsters aflame."

"Excellent. I will have my men go down and retrieve them." he looked to the barricades that would bottleneck the horde coming from the castle. "My lady? I do have something to ask of you."

"Yes?"

Perth almost looked ashamed. "I have already asked Mother Hannah to pray for us but I fear that it will little good for my men's courage."

Ealisay furrowed her brow. "Your men doubt that the Maker and Andraste will let them live through the night?"

"Indeed they are doubtful."

For her part Ealisay didn't want to trudge all the way back down to the chantry until she had everything ready. Shale surely wasn't going to go get her and she doubted Mother Hannah would brave coming up here. She also had a real relic in her pack that would give the men's hope for the coming battle. She had a flask of Andraste's ashes that she was going to use for Eamon. If these brave souls knew that she had been there and saw the earthly body of their prophet it would give them hope.

"Ser Perth gather your men and meet me by the cliff side. I have something to show you." she replied and went to retrieve the flask from her pack.

There were maybe six knights left from the quest for the ashes and they all studied her with uncertainly. Ealisay held the flask in both hands hiding it, treasuring it against their gaze for the moment. "Brave knights," she started. "You are the best that the Arl has and he needs you to stay strong. This night will be the last night of battle because we will destroy them utterly. You should not doubt that the Maker and Andraste watch over you for you are protectors." she revealed the flask of grayish powder and it almost seemed to sparkle in the light. "These are from the Urn of Sacred Ashes: the last resting place of Andraste and they are proof that Andraste holds Men dear in her hearts." She opens the flask and looks up at Ser Perth. "Step forward, Ser Perth." Her voice was airy, light as the breeze, breathless with some sort of emotion she had no word for.

The man's brow is slick with sweat and she gestures with a leading glance for him to knee before her. She wiped her thumb on his damp forehead, pressed it to the opening of the flack and tilted it lightly. A faint shadow on her thumb is pressed to his forehead. The man starts shaking and he starts rambling prayers to the Maker's Bride. Perth looks, for a moment, like he will weep for the extreme welling of faith and privilege of being blessed by Andraste. He shifted out of the way and another knight came up to her. She pressed a tiny bit of the ashes on each knight's forehead and they prayed to Andraste to keep them safe.

When she was finished with the blessings that might damn her soul she hid the flask in the Mill where only she could reach. The knights were silent but they stood straightened handled themselves with greater bearing as they prepared for the battle. She slowly walked back down the path to the village center and prayed that she had done right.

Tonight she would see.

Tonight would make her or break her.

Murdock eyed her curiously as she came over to him. A few of the villagers and knights were rolling the oil barrels past them. "Got everything settled?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied and turned to look up at the castle. "Now we wait. Some of the men should get some rest while they can. I will go in to see Bann Teagan."

The Bann was sitting off in a corner, watching the small number of villagers that had holed up in the chantry. Major was the first to reach him his muscular neck tilted to the left, eying the man. He barked as she came over to him and the Bann. Ealisay took a seat by him and watched him, willing him to give up an explanation why there were corpses killing people. He shifted nervously at her gaze and she broke the silence.

"There is something you're not telling me." she replied sternly and crossed her gauntleted arms over her armored chest.

Teagan sighed. "I can't speak of it now." he replied morosely. "Please I will tell you all I know after tonight."

Ealisay relaxed into her seat and looked at the man in a softer light. "You should get some rest, you look horrible."

"I can't. Not when Eamon and Isolde and Conner are still in there." he replied.

"You will do them no favors if you are haggard during the fight." she replied and leaned forward placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. "It is still light for a few more hours you can do nothing for them unless you happen to have a secret entrance in which to sneak in and look in on them."

He looked over at her sharply and saw that she was just as worried about him as he was about them. "You speak rightly, my lady. I do them no good if I do not take least take a nap."

"Good." she replied and nodded her head in farewell.

The sun was just passing the afternoon which left a scant number of hours for them to ready themselves. With Shale in tow she walked the village, memorizing the layout for hiding places that the walking dead could hide in. Shale was silent, watching out for birds that might fly over or land next to her. Ealisay decided to think of Shale as a woman after Dywn's induction into the militia and decided it fit.

She went over to Murdock after her detail. "Get all your men together and meet me on the steps."

Murdock nodded and turned to Tomas. "See whether there are any of our boys in the tavern."

"Yes, sir." the young man ran up the hill to where the tavern lay.

Most of the men were still in civilian gear because of the repairs being done on their equipment. They eyed her curiously, wondering what she had trotting through her pretty little head of hers. The few men that were in the tavern rambled onto the chantry stairs a little drunk which made Ealisay narrow her eyes at them. She turned to Murdock and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Murdock had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. "It's helped the past few nights. Men are scared stiff of the creatures."

"Darkness will be coming in a few hours enough time for them to get sobered up and have their wits about them." she growled and turned to the twenty or so men that waited for her. "I know you have all lost loved ones in the past few nights but you musty conquer your fear of these walking dead if you are to win against them. They have no strategy for battle as they have no capacity for it which gives us the advantage." She waited to see if any of the men spoke up. None did. "Ser Perth and his knights will be by the Mill with barrels of oil to burn whatever creatures come out of the castle gates. That is where I shall be."

My Lady?" one of the men stuck his hand up. "They also come from the lake."

The men grumbled in agreement.

"Those who can only use a bow will aim for the creatures outside of the barricade . When they do attack here Shale, Major and I will be at the openings of the barricade. We will cut down as many as we can that get through." she glanced over them and noticed that a few had swords and shields as well. "If some should ever get through us then those of you who have swords will cut down any that get through to the open area. The archers will stay on the Chantry steps, your aim will be farther and high enough that you shouldn't hit any of your friends." the men nodded at the good idea. "Any questions?"

The men were silent, thinking over the strategy that common sense had dictated. There were none.

"Good. When the sun sets I want the whole center lit by torches. It will give you an easier sight to aim with." she turned to Murdock. "Get two men to stand watch. One over by the Mill and one at the docks. I want to know when they attack from another direction."

"Yes, my lady."

"If Bann Teagan wishes to see me I'll be up at the Mill." she replied and spun off to make her way to the knight's area.

The sun was setting and it was time to put up or shut up.

* * *

A/N: what is up with the no reviews, folks? So many people are reading and no love? Love makes the world go round. I'll be better about reviewing if ya'll get better about it: deal?


	5. Many Feelings Rise at Dawn

Big thanks to the people who put this on their Favs List and reviewed. The crew should be rollin' in soon.

* * *

With the dawn came the realization that they had survived. The battle itself was terrifying, only Shale could possibly claim to not fear for her life that night. The psyche up that Ealisay had given herself and her men drained after midnight. After that Ealisay was content to merely survive with her sanity intact. Her body ached with the heft of her shield, the Cousland arms covered in blood and her person covered in gore. When the sun hit her body she let go a deep breath and collapsed against the nearest barricade. Major whined softly and lay next to his mistress. Shale looked around nonchalantly and then down at her.

"What an exciting change of pace." she replied. "Instead of killing live things we're killing dead things. Hmm."

Even sober the men kept to their wits and their plan. Shoot the first thing that came out of the shadows and don't step into the shadows themselves. Ealisay never noticed in the fighting that Bann Teagan wasn't participating in the fighting. She hoped his excuse was oversleeping and not cowardice. The villagers looked up to him and he was pissing his knickers in the chantry with the womenfolk. She tried to wipe away some of the gore from her face but merely smeared it to her lips. She spit it out of her mouth and then looked around the center.

"We lose anyone?" she asked loudly.

"No my lady." came the reply. "Murdock is checking on the knights."

The doors to the chantry opened and Bann Teagan and Mother Hannah came out. The two elders were slightly disgusted by the appearance of so many body parts laying around. Behind them slipped out the rest of the villagers, one young woman running off to a nearby house. Teagan's gaze continued over to her and he started down the steps towards her.

"You—you did it." he said in amazement. "You are truly a paragon of your house. We are in you debt."

"Teagan, I'm going to ask this as nice as possible." she started and looked up at him with piercing gaze. "Where is the secret entrance to the castle? Show me now so that I can find out what's going on."

"Alright, I will tell you. I didn't tell you because I thought you would go into the castle and the men needed a strong warrior to lead them." he said quietly and knelt down in front of her and handed her his signet ring. "It is in the Mill my ring will open the lock."

"Thank you." she smiled sadly and strained to get to her feet.

He stood with her and cleared his throat. "I will have Perth and his knights waiting at the castle gates. So you can have help when you make your way to the front gates."

"Right." she deftly lifted Major's head with her foot. "Come on slug lets go." Major yawned as he got to his feet.

"Maker watch over you." Teagan replied as Ealisay and her companions trudged up the hill towards the Mill.

"So we are going to the castle, are we?" Shale asked as they topped the first hill. "Surely we've splattered enough of those **things** that they could finish them off."

"Apparently not," Ealisay replied tiredly. "Lets just get this day over with. I smell like a graveyard and feel like I'm covered in pond scum."

"You look like you've been rolling around in a butcher shop." Shale replied. "You could always dunk yourself in the lake."

Ealisay grimaced at the thought of rolling around in meat and shook her head. "I don't know if you're going to fit into this tunnel of theirs."

"So I'm not going with you?" Shale asked slightly put out of not going through the castle slaughtering monsters.

Ealisay could hear the pout and smiled. "Of course you are. I'm only joking."

"Glad to hear it."

Major barked excitedly as they were met by the Knights. All had made it through and they bowed deeply when they saw her. Perth came closer to her, studying her and her companions. "My lady you made it through. Maker be praised."

"Yes indeed, ser and I see as did you and your knights." she replied gesturing to the men slouched against the crates nearest the cliff.

"Thanks to you," he replied.

"Look! From the castle!" a knight shouted and they turned to see a woman in noble clothing and a guard, untouched by whatever plagued their friends.

"My Lady Isolde!" Perth gasped and bowed. "We had feared you had perished in the castle."

The woman looked up at Perth with a heaving chest. "No, some us have been spared." she replied in a thick Orlesian accent. "Is Teagan here? I must speak to him."

"He is down with the rest of the villagers." Ealisay replied. "Major go fetch Bann Teagan." she turned back to the Lady as Major ran off to do as she said. "Since you've been in the castle you can tell what **exactly** is going on and don't sugar coat it."

"Your impudence-"

"Listen, Lady I've been up all night **fighting **creatures I have no idea on how they came to being plus trying to save your husband's life." Ealisay let her exasperation show. "Now what happened to cause this? I'm guessing a demonic possession."

Isolde looked bereft and hung her head in shame. "It is Connor, my son. He has become something else since my husband took ill. There was a mage I hired to tutor Connor... He was poisoning Eamon I think he might have done this."

y

The mention of a mage made Ealisay's ears perk up. "A mage to tutor your son? Why? There are plenty of chantry scholars willing to die to tutor an arl's son."

"Connor has shown aptitude... for magic."

Ealisay shook her fists to the sky in irritation. "By the Maker, woman!" her anger deflated when she saw the incredible sadness in the woman's face. Isolde knew she had caused this mess. "There are so many things I could say... I'd give you a hug but I'm covered in corpse stuff."

"I was just trying to protect my son! I didn't know-" Isolde started to cry.

Ealisay softened. "Oh, now none of that." she cooed and went over to Isolde.

The woman immediately clung to her, drying gore and all. Ealisay patted the older woman's back and looked up helplessly at Perth. The knight pointed to the path and Ealisay craned her head to see Teagan coming with Major prancing beside him.

"Isolde?" the man asked as he came closer.

Isolde looked up at the man and let go of Ealisay. "Teagan, you are alright. I had feared that they might have killed you. It is Connor, he has done something."

Ealisay looked over at the vista of the castle from the cliff and then back to the two relations. "I'm going in."

"Please, don't hurt my son," Isolde pleaded. "Teagan you must come back with me to the castle, alone. Connor always loved you. He might listen to you."

"No." Ealisay snapped. "You are both staying here."

Isolde frowned. "Who are you to say that?"

"Someone who isn't emotionally attached to the situation." she thought for a moment. "Where is this mage you hired to teach Connor?"

"He is in the dungeon."

"I'll be right back." she replied and started for the Mill. "I promised a man I'd find his daughter."

As she opened the door to the Mill she turned back to them. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

She let Shale and Major go in first before she slammed the door shut behind her. The tunnel was on the opposite end of the Mill from the Ashes hiding place and it was thankfully wide enough for Shale to fit into. The distance from the Mill to the Castle was a large one and Ealisay struggled to see in the darkness. Luckily, as with most tunnels for escaping, this one did not fork off into other directions. Major kept point sniffing the air with his sensitive nose while Shale kept to the back. The end of the tunnels led to a doorway into the dungeons.

The mage was still in his cell as evidence of the trio of corpses attacking the last cell on the left. Major charged at the attackers and brought one down by the throat. Ealisay rushed over and brought the other two down with her shield and swipe of her sword. Major made sure they didn't get back up.

"H-how did you get in here?" the mage, young and human, asked anxiously.

"Through the tunnel." Ealisay replied gesturing in the direction of said tunnel. "You're the mage the arlessa hired." It wasn't so much a question as point of knowledge. She knew who he was and he couldn't lie to her. "One that poisoned Arl Eamon."

"Yes but I didn't want to-"

"I don't give a good god damn, mage." she cut him off with a raise of her hand. "What is wrong with the arlessa's son? Is he possessed? What?"

The mage thought for a moment and nodded. "He is very vulnerable to the Fade as an untrained mageling."

"If I let you out, will you stay in the village and figure a way to free him? I have no intention of letting any more people die because of it so killing him is out of the question."

"Yes, I feel terrible about my part in this I thought Loghain would help me get free of the templars." he said sadly and rubbed his face with both hands. "But he's abandoned me too."

Ealisay nodded. "I'm guessing the jailer is dead?" the mage nodded. She looked over at Shale. "Shale, be a dear and break off that door."

Shale sighed and stepped infront of her. The golem grabbed the iron bars and with a massive jerk ripped the door out of the hinges so that the door swung opposite from the way it was designed to.

The mage eyed Shale warily as she stepped away from the cell and behind Ealisay. He started for the tunnel but Ealisay grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Yeah no you're coming with me first."

"But you said-" he sputtered his eyes wide.

"Yes and we'll go as a group but first I promised the blacksmith I'd find his daughter and you know the castle better then I do. I need to find a maid named Valena."

He sighed and nodded. "If she isn't dead then she is on the lower levels, hiding."

"Do you need a staff to use your abilities?" she asked since he was a mage and he did not have a staff she could not be sure if he would much use.

"No the staff is just a tool." he started and then realized her patience was thing after all the fighting and that was all he needed to say.

"Alright then." she replied and started her way to finding _one_ _maid._

There were a few decaying bodies laying on the dungeon's floor and she made sure to remove the heads from the bodies to be sure. The maker would forgive her of this precaution. Up the stairs were more of the creatures as they wound around the castle's chapel and armory. Ealisay had half a mind to raid the armory just to spite Isolde. She stopped the train of thought and shook herself. Over the night she had gotten spiteful for those she was helping. Andraste calm her she had a purpose in helping these peopl.

Through a couple of rooms she was attacked by the creatures and in another room they were beset by deranged mabari and thankfully the mage was handling things quite well considering. They reached the First floor hallway that led to the kitchens and staff rooms. The hall was boobied trap with a crude tripwire that was easily removed from service but she made enough noise to cause more corpses to come after them. Shale and the mage were making quick work and after searching the first to rooms to find silence the third was opened to a terrified woman screaming bloody murder.

"Be silent!" Ealisay snapped slapping her hand over the girl's mouth. "You're safe."

The girl relaxed slightly. "Thank the Maker. They sent someone to help us."

"What is your name?" Ealisay asked wearily.

"Valena, I'm the arlessa's maid." the girl replied.

"Thank goodness." Ealisay replied and smiled reassuringly at the girl. "I came to find you for your father. Now come, we're getting out of here- fast."

She took the girl's hand and they retarced their battles through the castle and back to the tunnel. The young maid followed close behind her savior, giving Shale and the mage wary glances. Shale was probably the strangest...second strangest thing she had ever seen in her life. The tunnel was just as oppressive leaving as it was arroving and the sunlight that greeted them made her blind for a second.

Teagan and Perth were waiting for her with Owen wringing his hands like a worried fishwife. Valena cried out and ran to her father who opened his arms to his little girl and hugged her to his chest. He looked up at Ealisay with tears brimming his old, and now sober eyes. Ealisay couldn't help but wish someone would do that to her.

"You brought him with you?" Teagan's harsh question ripped her out of her daydreaming. "He poisoned my brother and caused all of this."

"But he might know how to save Connor without killing anybody," she turned back to the mage and put her hands on her hips. "Correct?"

"Well the way you think would take more mages and lots of lyrium." the mage answered woefully. "There isn't time to get these things together."

"Why?"

"You would need to go to the Circle and ask them for help."

Ealisay turned to Teagan. "What's the fastest way to the Circle from here?"

"Teagan frowned. "A day's sail on the fastest ship."

Ealisay pursed her lips in thought and then nodded. "Do you a "fast ship" available?"

Teagan looked over the cliff and then back at her. "Yes, it is in the harbor and can be ready within the day if need be. You're going to go to the Circle?"

"Yes." she came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You and the Arlessa are needed here for the people and the knights and can help watch over..." she gestured to the mage. "I can also bring the Mages faster by ship."

"Jowan." Teagan offered. "I will inform the captain of the departure."

Dried bits of gore flaked off her chest. "I really need to get out of this armor." she grumbled walking away from the group and made a note to visit the tavern. Now.

"Why are we still helping these people?" Shale asked as they crossed the bridge towarge the tavern.

"Arl Eamon," replied. "We have to get to the Arl and this is the only way I can see to do so."

"I see." Shale said nothing else.

The group of men that had fought with her and had family to return to were drinking with over flowing mugs when she came in. They greeted her with a cheer and raised their mugs at her. She made her way over to the tavern keeper and leaned on the bar.

"What can I do for you, my lady?" he asked putting down the wet rag he was using to wipe the counter.

A bath and clean pair of clothes if you've got it." she replied with a halfhearted smile and shrug. "If not then an ale."

The bigger man smiled warmly and bent down to retrieve something from underneath the counter. It was a small, delivate bottle and an equally delicate stemmed glass. "For you I think regular ale is not something you deserve and as for the bath? Just worry about drinking as much as this as you can and it shall be ready for you."

Ealisay gave him a thankfull smile and took his offering over to a table of to a deserted corner. Major trotted over to the table next to her and sat, like a proud guardian of ancient relic. The drink the keeper had given her was full and fruity with a hint of nuts that reminded her of spice cakes. She took delicate little sips as she had been taught to do with such and beverage. The drink warmed her, softened her until she was lounging back in her chair and rubbing Major's ears.

The men left her be and it was nearly and hour before the keeper came over to her again. "Your room awaits you. Last door on the left." he replied quietly. "I will have my barmaid bring something up for you to eat. The drink is yours to keep. It is made to take on the road for long trips."

Ealisay smiled up at him and pushed herself to stand. "Thank you." Major stalked after her giving the men who watched her languid movements and warning glare.

The bath was heaven against her body, easing her aches, cleansing her mind and washing away the horrors she had produced the night before. The large stone tub was hidden behind a screen so that the bather could not be seen by the passersby or other users of the room. As she brought soap against its age old advesary, filth, her mind figured out how she should approach the Circle and her request for ther aid.

"What do you think, Major?" she asked out loud. "I know I should be respectful. Mages should be respected for all that power. Except for that Jowan character I don't think I shall respect that man. I should haul him with me and hand him over to circle. Probably help with making the negotiations a little easier." she sighed and started to wash her hair. "This is getting a little complicated but if the Arl could help me get back at Howe then its worth it."

There was a knock on the door. "My lady?" a young woman's voice called from the other side of the door. "I brought you the things you asked for and a plate from the kitchens."

Ealisay straigthened in the tub. "Come in!" she called hopefully the girl could hear her. The door opened and closed and there was shadow of a woman against the screen. "Do you need any assistance?" the girl asked.

"No, but thank you, dear." she answered politely.

"No, thank you." the woman replied. "For everything." There was a loaded silence. "My Lady? May ask a question?"

"Yes?" Ealisay couldn't think of another way to agree without sounding snobbish.

"Are you going to marry Bann Teagan?"

The question made Ealisay's eyebrows shoot up her forehead. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well a fe wof us came out of the Chantry behind him and we saw him get on his knees before you and he gave you his ring."

Eailsay blinked a few times in confusion. Then the picture of what the woman was talking about blurred into view and she snorted. "No, dear he gave me the signet ring to open a secret tunnel into the castle so I might recover something. I have no more interest in marrying the Bann than I am to fight more of those _things._"

"Oh," the tone was regretful. "It would have been very romantic if you towo did fall in love and marry. The two heroes of Redcliffe and a wonderful wedding."

Ealisay couldn't help but chuckle as she rinsed off and climbed out of the tub. "That _is_ very romantic but sometimes those stories don't have a happy ending." she wrapped a towel around her torso that covered all of her naughty bits and stepped around the screen to face the girl. "Thank you for the food and clothing. I think I can handle this by myself."

The girl curtsyed slightly and scurried out of the room. She was probably going to gossip with the other women on what she said about the rumor. Ealisay looked down at the dress and food the girl brought and sighed. Complicated was not the word for the insanity she had stepped into. Atleast she was clean.


	6. Sail, Rinse, Repeat

Thanks so much for all the alerts people, makes me all warm and fuzzy. Find the TV reference.

* * *

The men were oddly silent when she came down the stairs from her room. They watched her as she made her way through the tables. She shot a questioning look to the young woman who had brought her food and clothes and all she got was an embarrassed look and a shrug. It seemed the maid had let it slip that Teagan and her were not going to be more than what they were and the men were not taking it well.

Outside of the inn Shale was eying the growing flock of birds that had come in from the harbor from underneath the large overhang of the inn's roof. She bit back a chuckle and sidled up to her.

"They aren't going to do anything to you." she said. " They are far from here

"Filthy birds." Shale growled. "With their beady little eyes."

"Indeed," Ealisay thought for a moment. "in some places have a bird drop their filth on you is considered good luck." she shuddered slightly.

"They are wrong." Shale demanded. "I've had the worst luck."

"You're not the only one." Ealisay shook off the heavy feeling that was coming over her and sighed. "If we get going now the birds will be less likely to find you."

She started down the hill of the tavern with Shale in tow behind her. Major was sitting next to Jowan, either to protect the mage from the villagers' vengeance or to make sure he didn't escape. Ser Perth was not far away and he bowed his head in greeting before taking his station near Jowan.

"Bann Teagan has placed me in charge of the mage while you are away." the knight replied as Major did as he was told.

Ealisay looked down at the mage. "If anyone is going into the Fade then it will be you. You must atone for your actions."

"I-" Jowan started to protest but sighed in defeat. "I shall do as you say.'

"Good." she shifted her attention to Perth. "Where is Bann Teagan?"

"He is down at the docks by the general store." he answered.

"My thanks." she replied with a small nod and started down the steep hill and over the bridge down into the village.

The first person she ran into was Murdock who was still in his leather armor. He approached her as she came near.

"I never got to thank you for what you did for us." he started. "Without you or Bann Teagan we would all be dead."

"No, without your men your families would be dead." she replied. "I merely helped. _If _the creatures attack again during the night I am gone do the same plan as we did last night and you should be fine."

Murdock nodded. "Good luck my lady."

Ealisay quirked a smile. "Thank you, Murdock." she dismissed him with a nod and kept to her path.

The Bann was on the sloping shore near the general store where Perth said he was. Next to him was a small row boat and two other men. They turned when they heard the heavy steps of Shale behind her.

The men with Teagan stared openly at the golem, their eyes wide and their mouths nearly hitting the sand under their feet. She paid it no mind and instead focused her sight on Teagan who was also staring.

"Lady Cousland this is Captain Malcolm and his second Zee," the men bowed with their name. "They shall be taking you on the _Tranquil_ to the dock on the shore nearest to the Circle Tower."

"Aye, the Templars won't let our dinghy come withing twenty meters of the island but they have a ferry that can take you across to the Tower. We shall, of course, take anchor until you have concluded your business there and take you, and the mages, on the return trip back." Malcolm said with a courteous smile. He studied Shale for a moment. "I think it might be better for your stony friend to stay here. My dinghy will not be able to take it to the ship without sinking."

"Oh dear," Shale mocked. "I should hate for that to happen."

Ealisay shot the golem an accusatory glance and looked over at Teagan. "You might watching Shale, would you?"

The older man eyed Shale for a moment and shrugged. "I suppose not, it might come in handy if we are attacked while you are gone."

"Goody." Shale sneered. "More squishy parts to be splattered all over me. How fun."

"I'm sure they'll be glad to scrub you down after the battle." Ealisay replied sweetly. "Now, please behave and don't kill any chickens while I'm gone."

"I don't like this one bit." the golem huffed.

"I'm not going to be fighting anything and I'm sure there will be dozens of birds following us over the lake," she shot the captain a warning glance. "Isn't that right, Captain?"

"Oh yes! Loads of birds all messy and--" the man played along to her question.

"No need to get dirty," Shale grumbled. "Go off and play with the disgusting little mages. Wouldn't want them to get the idea that they can experiment on me like the last one."

"Excellent." Ealisay grinned at the Captain. "Let's be off we're wasting time."

Malcolm bowed again and guided her over to the dinghy, as he called it. "Watch your step." he replied as she climbed over the side and took a seat on the bench in the middle. Major hopped in after her and sat in front of her. Malcolm and Zee started to push the dinghy off. "Don't you worry Bann, ser, we'll have your lady there and back before you know it."

"Maker watch over you, Lady." replied Teagan as the Captain and his second hopped into the small boat and started rowing to the ship that would take her to the Mages and hopefully and end to Redcliffe's troubles.

The traverse between shore and ship was a relatively quick but for her the distance was too few. She had no control over how fast they were going and that was something she was not used to. Shale and Major walked at her speed or rode at the pace she gave them. The _Tranquil_ was standard styling of Calenhad ships with the bright read and white widow coverings over the windows of the captain's cabin. The crew that stayed of the ship lowered a swing that she slipped into so that they could pull her up over the side to keep propriety. Two of the stronger men met her at the edge and helped her over the side and placed her deftly on the deck. They tipped their hats to her and went back to raising anchor. Major would be hauled up with the dinghy since he could neither climb or use the swing.

Malcolm and Zee were not far behind her and Malcolm smiled broadly at her. "This way my lady. You shall use my cabin as your own."

Ealisay nodded and followed him as he showed her to her cabin. "How long shall it take for us to reach the Tower?" she asked. To her a "day" meant one span of time but could mean something different to Teagan and the Captain. Malcolm opened the door to the lower decks for her and ushered her through.

"With the wind coming from the south as she is it will take us less time than the Bann told you." Malcolm reassured her. "We should reach there about two hours after sundown."

"That is good to hear." she replied solemnly. "Thank you for the use of your cabin. I shall need to rest before seeing the First Enchanter."

"I shall have my men watch your hound for a while, if you wish."

Ealisay smiled and shook her head. "He can be a little troublesome but thank you for the offer."

"As you say I will have him brought down. I shall leave you for now." Malcolm bowed again and left Ealisay to the cabin.

It was a nice sized cabin, very tidy, with a map of Lake Calenhad on one wall and few shelves with books and other odds and ends scattered through out. At the side of the window was a desk and behind that was a long storage unit that spanned the length of the windows and acted as a seating area as well.

The door behind her opened and Major padded in. He looked up at her and barked softly.

"My first time on a ship as well, Major." she replied as the ship's bell sounded.

The mabari came over and jumped onto the seating area. One of the villagers had taken the liberty of giving Major a bath and he was clean of kaddis and gore. She plucked a book off a shelf about Antivan sailing and took a seat beside her companion. Like she did when she left the castle with Ser Gilmore she used Major as a back cushion and leaned against him to hold her up.

* * *

The trip was quiet with reading and napping and a couple of meals with the captain and his officers. They were pleasantly polite with some table manners. It seemed that they had been sailors in the Ferelden navy and took to the lake trade to support and be near their families. They told her the news that had traveled through Ferelden behind her.

Lothering had been taken by the darkspawn after the defeat at Ostagar. The refugees that escaped had fled into the Bannorn for safety. Ealisay thought of the Orlesian woman in the Chantry and said a silent prayer for the woman to be safely out of Lothering. What concerned her more was that Arl Howe had convinced most of the Bannorn that her family were traitors and he was now Teryn of Highever _and _Arl of Denerim since the Arl died at Ostagar and his son died in a riot by the elves at the Denerim Alienage.

The thought of Howe sleeping where her father and mother had and his son...poor Thomas. Hopefully he wasn't in on his father's plan. Howe had played his deception very well the night her family died. She forced her hands to loosen their grip on her knife and fork before her hosts noticed. She plastered a polite smile on her face as she listened to the men finish their lunch and their conversations.

Sailors, she was told, were quick about their work and very clean if they were navy men. It was true for the crew aboard the _Tranquil _who cleared the lunch table and situated the cabin so that it was as if lunch had never been served. For the rest of the afternoon she kept to reading and figuring out how she would approach the Circle to ask for their aid. Major chewed on a large marrow bone that the cook had given him as a treat.

The sight of the lake turning from blue-green to topaz and finally inky black as the sun set was a beautiful sight that she hadn't witnessed the night before. The crew kept themselves entertained on the main deck with dancing and singing songs that sailors must have sung for centuries.

From above them the crew man in the crow's nest called out: "Kinhold Tower off the port bow!"

The music stopped and the crew rushed to do their duties. Captain Malcolm came over to her with a proud smile. "Just as I said, my lady. Will shall have you at the ferry dock within the hour."

"You have been most gracious, Captain Malcolm." she smiled up at him and then to the moon, full and climbing above them. "Hopefully it won't take long to get the Mages back so that we may reach Redcliffe as soon as possible."

"Maker hope so." Malcolm agreed and shouted an order one of the crew. With a small bow he left her and Major to watch the docks inch closer at the bow of the ship.

Zee and another sailor, a broad shouldered man by the name of Sue rowed her and Major over to the shore where the ferryman took across those who needed to the tower. There was an inn that the two men would wait for her in until she was done at the Tower.

At the dock stood a templar, fresh faced and bored, who looked her up and down in an accusatory as she came onto the docks. "No you cannot go to the Tower."

Ealisay tilted her head curiously and then flashed him a sweet smile. "Why not?"

"The knight-commander has ordered that the Tower be closed until he says so."

Ealisay pouted and sidled closer to the templar, " Please can you take me across?"

"No, I'm sorry I already took the Grey Warden and a few of his companions across."

"But it's important." her eyes grew sadder as she looked up at the young man. The sad and lost worked always worked with Fergus and Gilmore so she hoped it worked on all young men. "The Arl of Redcliffe's son is possessed by a demon and is terrorizing the village with the walking dead."

The templar had the gall to laugh at her. "Oh! Now that is a story! Walking dead! You're crazy lady."

The pout left Ealisay's face. "Major." she called and smiled up at the templar as her Mabari trotted up next to her. "Now sir it is not nice to ridicule a lady."

The templar laughed again. "A lady? Oh ha ha and I'm the Queen of Ferelden."

Ealisay's eyes narrowed into slits and Major growled menacingly at the Templar. Quicker than he could react she grabbed the templar by the breast plate and threw him over the side of dock. She didn't wait to see if he made it to the surface.

"To the boat." she ordered Major as she sprinted over to it. She ripped the rope off a pylon and jumped into the boat with it.

The templar was trying to reach the end of the dock when she started rowing for the Tower. "Hey come back here!" he shouted. "By order of the Templars come back here this instant!"

Ealisay was four boat lengths away before she tried to answer him. "Serves you right for laughing at me!" she shouted back and noticed that people were coming out of the inn to see what the fuss was about. Major barked a couple of times in agreement with his mistress.

She saw Zee and Sue running up to the dock to help the templar out of the water though the water was not deep enough for him to drown. Seeing the men had things well in hand she started her rowing in earnest. The dress was not too constricting on her shoulders so she could put her full strength into the movements. The feeling of moving the tiny boat was exhilarating to her as she watched the shore she was leaving and turning to see the Tower getting bigger.

The small waves rolling onto the Tower's shore helped at the end where she could concentrate on securing the rope that held the boat onto the dock. She grabbed a hold of the pylon and slipped the rope over it. Major jumped out of the boat and with his massive paws hunched down to hold the boat in place so that Ealisay could scramble out. From the Tower they heard a hound barking and Major barked excitedly back and ran off.

"Major!" Ealisay called after him and started to chase him at a jog. She followed the path that her hound must have take until she reached the entrance of the Tower.

The two Templars standing guard did not question her as she caught up with her hound. They bowed to her and opened the double doors for her. Inside stood a few templars and mages with for others, one of them a hound. A gray haired mage turned to see had entered the tower along with the trio and the dog.

She recognized one of them and one of them recognized her.

"Sister Leliana? Thank the Maker you're safe. When I heard about Lothering I had feared that you had been there." Ealisay was relieved to see the young woman safely away from the chantry.

"You." Leliana replied in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"I came on behalf of Bann Teagan and Arlessa Isolde." she replied.

"What can we do for you, my child?" an old mage asked turning her attention from the sister to him.

Ealisay turned to the old mage. "There is possessed child and we need to expel the demon..."

"Of course." the mage replied. " You wish to leave the child unharmed."

Ealisay nodded. "Yes, he is inside the castle and we cannot heal the Arl until we free the child."

One of the non-mages, a tall blond man in chainmail stepped closer. "What is a possessed child doing in the castle?"

Ealisay eyed the man. "Does it matter? There is a child in need, a village harassed by the walking dead and a man in need of healing." she snarled and turned back to the mage. "Ser, I beseech you to bring the lyrium and mages necessary to help us...I can explain in greater detail on the ship back to Redcliffe."

"We are on our way to Redcliffe to speak to Arl Eamon." Leliana interjected. She gestured to the elf and the blond man. "May we ride along?"

"Of course I'm sure there is enough room. I owe you a debt, sister, it's the least I can do."

"It will take us a few hours."the elder mage replied. "We've had a...problem that has taken a few of us out of action."

Ealisay looked around and saw, for the first time, the injured mages and templars. "Is there anything I--"

The entrance doors to the tower opened with a crash making everyone spin from their current positions to see who it was. It was the templar that Ealisay had pushed off the dock and stolen the boat. He was still wet from his swim with Zee and Sue right behind him wearing smirks. Major and the other hound growled at the man and sidled over to their masters.

"Templar Carroll!" the Knight-Commander barked. "What is the meaning of this?"

"That-that woman incapacitated me and **stole** the boat while I was drowning."

Ealisay scoffed. "The water was as high as my chest and you were being rude! Should have put you over my knee and spanked you like the child you are."

The blond man tried to stifle a laugh as did Zee and Sue. Carroll was steaming with anger at the actions of a woman smaller than himself and unarmed.

The Knight-Commander studied her for a moment and then sighed. "We will speak of this later, Carroll, go get dry and cleaned up in the barracks."

The young man straightened up. "Yes, Knight Commander." he bowed slightly and strode away from his enemy.

The Templar commander turned to the elder mage. "Irving, I don't think that any of the mages should be leaving the temple as of yet."

"This young lady has come all the way from Redcliffe and has defied your order of quarantine to help save lives." Irving replied.

"Irving." a woman feminine voice chimed in. Ealisay turned to see a white haired woman in red mage's robes come over to them. "I have a request. I wish to travel with the Grey Wardens, to help them with the Blight."

Ealisay was a little shocked at hearing that Grey Wardens had survived. She looked from Leliana to the blond man and then to the elf

"Are you sure, Wynne?" Irving asked.

"We would be honored." the elf replied.

"I cannot deny you anything Wynne." Irving replied with a small smile and turned back to Ealisay. "How do you know that the child is possessed by a demon?"

"The blood mage who poisoned the arl said that because the child was untrained the Veil could have been opened accidentally."

"A blood mage poisoned the Arl?" the blond Warden asked, aghast. "How did a blood mage get into the castle."

Ealisay tensed at her slip and looked up at the Warden. "I think this conversation is better left on the return trip to Redcliffe. Hmm?"

The Warden looked a little put out. She gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry but we haven't been introduced."

"Oh, that is my fault." Leliana replied she thought for a moment and chuckled. "I do not even know your name either."

Ealisay's smile broadened. "I am Ealisay from Highever."

"I am Alistair, my lady." the blond man greeted and bowed to her.

The elf stepped forward and bowed though he didn't need to. "I am Daylen."

"Please there is no need for that Ealisay is fine," she chuckled and Major barked at her. "Oh excuse me, this is Major."

The hound barked happily at them and wagged his tail which caused his back end to follow suit. The hound that was with them mirrored Major and they bounded off together.

"We shall be ready within the hour, Lady Cousland." said Irving.

"Thank you," she replied and turned to Zee and Sue.

Zee lifted his eyes from where he was...staring and bowed. " We shall go and tell the Captain to bring the ship over to the tower. Come on." he replied and left their new passengers to prepare for the voyage.

Oh look there they are! It's the Wardens!YYAAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!!


	7. Path:Crossed? Yes

Hey ya'll sorry for the wait but I got side tracked by holiday blather.

* * *

Captain Malcolm was waiting at the bottom of the gangplank when she escorted Leliana, the Wardens and Irving with a couple other mages to the _Tranquil._

Ealisay smiled back. "Permission to come aboard, Captain?" she asked playfully.

"Permission granted, my lady." Malcolm bowed to her and turned to the Wardens. "You're friends have already boarded and are below decks. Sue will take you to them. My lady... a few words?"

Ealisay nodded and left her traveling companions to the large man named Sue. She met Malcolm towards the end of the dock. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"The Bann hired me to carry you and mages," Malcolm answered lightly but his eyes started to darken. "He said nothing about a band of misfits."

Ealisay made an effort to keep her voice light. "They go to Redcliffe to seek the Arl's aid. Two of them are Grey Wardens and need our help against the Blight, one of them is a Lay Sister of the Chantry." With a sigh she dug into her coin purse and pulled out ten gold coins. "Here, I assume this would cover the trip for them?"

Malcolm stepped back with his hands at chest height waving her to put the coins away. "No, no! I am not asking for money from you, my lady." he sighed and shook his head. "Grey Wardens are now fugitives."

"Well, so am I, am I not?" she replied curtly. "After what you told me at lunch I should be dancing on the gallows for treason." She backed away from him and lifted her chin. "We are facing a Blight, are we not?"

Malcolm nodded.

"Then should we not give those that slay archdemons aid?"

Malcolm sighed and nodded. "You are right, my lady. I apologize for my outburst."

Ealisay came towards him and patted him on the back. "No need, Captain. You were only trying to protect your crew."

"You are very generous." he replied and brightened as they walked to the gangplank to board the ship. "It was quite a sight to see you throw that templar into the lake. Ha ha, seeing one of those stuck up mage-hunters get thrown off their high horse by a pretty lady is not something readily seen."

Ealisay chuckled and climbed up the gangplank where Irving, the other mage, Wynne, and the two Wardens were waiting for them with Zee. She gave them a welcoming smile. "Gentlemen, lady, is everything stowed away?"

"Yes, everything is stowed away. We," he gestured to himself and the Wardens and Wynne. "wish to hear more of what bothers Redcliffe."

Ealisay nodded and looked to Malcolm. "We should be on our way then."

Malcolm bowed to her. "Yes, my lady." he spun around and shouted a few orders to his crew. A few answered back and he stalked off to take a stand on the poop deck.

"To the captain's cabin then." she replied and lead them to where she had spent most of the day at.

There was no one there and Major and the other hound were content with taking to guard the door when they had all entered. Alistair and Daylen brought chairs over for Ealisay and Wynne facing the seating against the back windows. The three men took their seats across from her.

"Hopefully, I can answer all your questions with this." she replied and thought for a moment. "The Arl's son, Connor, was starting to show an aptitude in magic. His mother, to hide that fact, hired a man whom she thought was an apostate to tutor Connor."

"Connor? A mage?" Alistair asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but the apostate turned out to be a blood mage who was ordered by Teryn Loghain to poison Arl Eamon."

"What is this mage's name?"

"I don't know." Ealisay answered with a shrug. "I suspect that his poisoning the Arl left the boy vulnerable to a demon who he made a deal with. The demon also made it so the dead would walk the earth and attack Redcliffe."

"Do you know what kind of demon?" Daylen asked.

"I don't know. I talked Bann Teagan into getting a ship so that I could get to the tower and back as quickly as possible. We should reach the village around dawn."

"Why?" asked Daylen, studying her. "Why are you helping people you don't know?"

"Because they needed it." she replied sternly. "I didn't trek across Ferelden, get attacked by Dragon cultists and go through the Gauntlet to the Urn of Sacred Ashes just to be taken down by the undead."

Alistair leaned forward. "You found the Urn of Sacred Ashes?"

"Yes, I was looking for a scholar by the name of Genitivi and his research brought me to the Frostback Mountains... I hope he got to Denerim alright." she replied off handedly. "Poor man was tortured by the cultists and they broke his leg." she looked over at Irving. "Do you have any questions?"

"How close did you get to Connor?" Irving asked.

"I was only in the castle for a short time just to save a couple of people and bring out the mage. I haven't **seen** Connor."

Irving nodded and stood. "More of the truth will be revealed when we reach Redcliffe. This old man needs his rest."

Ealisay followed suit. "You are probably all tired from the tower. I will speak to the Captain about where you shall be bunking tonight."

"Where are you bunking?" Alistair asked and after a moment of silence decided to elaborate. "We wouldn't want you to be thrown out of where you're bunking."

Ealisay gave him a sweet smile. "I slept on the way here. I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to." She picked up a book that lay on a desk nearby. "I shall be on the fore deck should any of you need me. Good night."

The door opened and Captain Malcolm came in. "Ladies and Gentlemen by the direction and speed of the wind we should dock at Redcliffe by mid morning tomorrow. If you wish I shall be glad to show you where you shall be bunking for the night."

"Thank you, Captain."Irving replied as Ealisay slipped by Malcolm and climbed the stairs topside.

The night was clear with the moon high above them and the stars were glittering in the sky and on the lake. There were a few of the crew shuffling about and they tipped their hats to her as she passed. The fore deck was small and with the tiny lantern there she could read in seclusion without deterring the crew from their duties. The rocking of the ship was soothing as it broke the small waves of Calenhad. It was like the lake was rocking the ones below deck to sleep as a mother would.

She delved into the book with the dogged boredom that she took at her lessons in the castle. It should have been interesting but the thought of not knowing what was going to happen after she got everyone back to Redcliffe and healed Eamon made her nervous. Eamon and her father had been friends and she hoped that he could give her some guidance. There was also the Grey Wardens to think of. Were they going to ask for aid from Eamon as well?

The quick double rap of metal on wood caused her to look away from her book and over to see who it was. It was the young Warden, Alistair. He smiled sheepishly at her and twisted his fingers little. She closed the book, not caring if she lost her place. His smiled made her reciprocate with a smile of her own.

"Can't sleep?" she asked as she slid her legs closer to leave more room for the man to sit.

"Um...I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'll go." he replied and turned to leave.

"No, don't –." she started and reached out her hand to stop him. Her hand landed in his armored forearm and it was enough to stop. "You aren't disturbing me." she gave him a small smile. "What troubles you?"

Alistair sighed and took the offered seat that was left on the fore deck. "I am just worried about Arl Eamon and Connor."

"So am I." she sighed. "We'll heal Eamon andConnor."

"The Arl raised me until I went into the Chantry." he sighed rubbing his face with his hands. The cold metal of his gauntlets slipped over his face, not the comforting feeling he was expecting from warm skin. "If anything will happen to him..."

"Nothing will happen to them." she cut into the silence that he was leaving. He looked over at her and saw the steely glint of determination in her eyes. The lantern behind her cast her face in half yellow half blue light. She looked a mix a luminous softness and fiery hardness. "You have had a hard day. Take off your armor and get some rest. Even Grey Wardens must rest."

He nodded and stood. "Thank you, for what you're doing for Lady Isolde and Connor."

Ealisay watched him walked back to the hatch to take him below and hoped that she had done the right thing.

The village looked peaceful from the water as the _Tranquil_ sailed into the harbor that lay in the shadows of Castle Redcliffe. Ealisay had traded the fore deck for the poop deck to get a better view of the village. Below her on the main deck the companions of the Wardens and Mages milled about in their little groups and conversed.

Beside her stood Major, who had spent the night down below with the other mabari keeping watch of the mages and the other travelers. The Wardens' traveling companions were a eclectic bunch, most noticeable was the giant Quanari who stood taller than Shale but her golem companion was more animated.

As they drew closer Ealisay could see that Shale was standing at the dock, the crystals embedded in her stony form glinting in the morning light. She almost wanted to wave at the golem but guessed that Shale would only look on incredulously. Alistair and Daylen climbed up the stairs to the poop deck both looking less then refreshed.

"Good morning gentlemen." she greeted with a wide smile.

"Good morning," replied Daylen with a matching smile and stifled a yawn.

"Did you not sleep well?" she asked seeing the dark circles under their eyes.

"This is my first time on a ship," Daylen confessed and chuckled. "and Alistair snores."

Alistair's eyes narrowed at his fellow's comment. "I do not!"

Ealisay shook her head with laugh. "I'm sure you heard someone else snoring."

"Ha! Someone's on my side." Alistair grinned.

The ship swayed softly as the ship turned to head to the dock that was nearest the General Store. Ealisay shifted her weight nervously when she didn't see Teagan and Isolde at the dock where she thought they'd be.

"Where's Bann Teagan and the Arlessa?" she asked coming down the gangplank.

"The annoying woman and the sissy ran into the castle last night." Shale replied before the knight could.

"What?" she glared at the knight and the golem. " How could you let them do something so stupid?"

"_I _could not catch them. I am, after all, made of stone. At least I didn't have to hear her wailing and weeping when they left."

Ealisay turned to Perth. "And you? What stopped you from going after them?"

The Knight looked chastised. "My duty is to serve the Arl and his family –"

"No! That is a sorry excuse. Give me your sword and shield." she held out her hand.

"Are you sure that this is necessary?"Alistair asked from behind her. "He was just doing his duty."

"No, he was charged with protecting the Arl and his family from harm!" Ealisay hissed. "Give. Now."

Perth handed her his longsword and shield, his head bowed in shame. "Forgive me, my lady."

"You better pray that they're not dead, Perth." she growled and turned around. Alistair and Daylen were a few steps away but she was not looking at them. "Major! Come!" she called.

From the top deck there was a bark and then the muscled mass of her mabari charged down the gangplank to his mistress.

"Lets go." she ordered and started off at the sprint through the houses towards the castle.

She did not notice Perth and the Wardens chasing after her and Major. All she could think of was the blatant stupidity that ran this house. Well, it was the Arlessa's stupidity that caused this and was the woman ever going to get a talking to when she got a hold of her. Her body pulsed with energy as she climbed up the various terraces that led up the castle and pushed herself when she reached the stone bridge leading to the castle. The gate was still open from Isolde fleeing the day before. Major growled and slowed down in front of her causing her to stop just in front of the gates.

There were corpses laying strewn about courtyard and some of them had to have been cursed to walk again. She lifted up the shield in a defensive position her borrowed long sword ready to defeat whatever creature came for her. She stepped carefully into the courtyard and heard the clanging of armor behind her. Her attention, however, was not on those behind her but in the hiss she heard from her left.

The sound of the dead resounded through the walled area and a few of the bodies stood and came at her. There was a couple of shouts behind her and she charged into the fray. The creatures were not armed and were easily put down with a slam of the shield and a slice of the sword. The hissing to her left increased and she felt something pull at her. The force pulled at her and her feet slid across the paved ground. A hand grabbed her sword arm and stopped her unwilling movement.

She glanced back and watched Alistair and Daylen charge at the creature that had tried to her pull her. Perth let her go as the men engaged the creature and she stomped up the stairs, her shield protecting her from the arrows of the skeleton archers at the castle's front door. She heard a dying scream of something behind her as she bashed her shield against a skeleton, sending it over the high edge of the landing.

"Ealisay! Behind you!" Alistair shouted coming up the stairs.

Ealisay spun around and with her sword skewered the last skeleton on her sword. It crumpled to the ground in front of her. "Thanks." she replied as he and his fellow Warden climbed up the stairs.

"Those things...they were the things that attacked the village?" Daylen asked sheathing his twin daggers.

"Yes, but they had not attacked since Lady Ealisay left for the Tower." answered Perth.

"Where's Jowan?"

"Murdock has him locked in the Chantry with Mother Hannah. He has not caused any trouble."

Ealisay gave the knight back his weapons and straightened the skirt of her dress. "Lets go see if Connor is safe."

Perth pushed the large wooden doors open and stood aside so that Ealisay could enter and she handed him his sword and shield. The entrance was empty and they followed her into the front hall. In front of the large hearth stood a couple of guards, Isolde and a young boy. Bann Teagan was performing a dance, that to a child's mind would find funny. The boy had to have been Connor and he did not look to be like any child that she had seen. Isolde looked as though she was carrying a heavy weight and exhausted.

The clanking of the knights' and the Warden's armor caused Connor to look away from his uncle. Teagan stopped dancing at an invisible command and took to sitting by Connor's side like a court jester.

"So these are our visitors? The ones you told me about Mother?" Connor's voice was deep and thick, not a child's voice at all.

"Y-yes Connor."

"Lady Isolde," Ealisay took a stepped towards them. "Please, come here."

"And this is the one who defeated my soldiers? The ones I sent to reclaim my village?" he narrowed his eyes. "And now it's staring at me! What is it, Mother? I can't see it well enough."

"It's a woman, Connor."

"She's probably younger and prettier than you. I'm surprised you haven't had her killed out of jealousy."

Isolde got on her knees facing Connor. Ealisay took a step closer when the boy put covered his eyes with his hands. "C-Connor, I beg you, don't hurt anyone!"

Connor looked up at his mother. "M-Mother? What...what's happening? Where am I?" at that moment he sounded like a child.

"Oh, than the Maker! Connor! Connor, can you hear me?"

She didn't see Ealisay grab her arm just as Connor shook his head slightly and snarl.

"Get away from me, fool woman!" the demon-child growled. "You are beginning to bore me."

Ealisay dragged the Isolde away from the dais. "Please, don't hurt him!" she implored. "He's not responsible for what he does!"

Ealisay glared at the boy or at the demon inside the boy. "Leave them be, demon!" she hissed pulling the older woman closer to her. "Go, get the mages." she breathed into Isolde's ear and pushed her behind her so that Perth could reach her.

"It was a fair deal!" the demon cried. "Father is alive, just as I wanted. Now it's my turn to sit on the throne and send out armies to conquer the world! I crave excitement! And action! This woman spoiled my sport by saving the village and now she'll pay!"

The guards around him lifted their crossbows and aimed at Ealisay. From behind her an arm wrapped around her and pulled her back covering her torso and head with their shield. For a moment she thought it was Perth but when she looked up she saw Alistair's face. Around them were the clanging of swords and the thudding of bolt fire. The young Warden removed his hand... from her breast? He had accidentally grabbed her left breast when he pulled her to safety. He pushed her back to the safety of the alcove while his companion and the knights took take of Teagan and the guards.

"Was this what you had in mind?" he asked.

"No!" she answered tartly. "I didn't even want to be near the castle until after getting rid of the demon!"

The fighting stopped and Alistair gestured that it was safe. Daylen was helping Teagan off the floor and Connor was gone.

"Where's Connor?"

Teagan shrugged. "He must have fled upstairs to the family quarters."

Ealisay nodded. "Good he won't cause much trouble from up there. Isolde is getting the mages."

From the front rooms there was the sound of stone hitting stone and Shale came through the doors with Isolde and the mages, including Jowan, in tow. The golem came over to her and presented a pouch. "You forgot this in the Mill."

Ealisay forgot she had left the Ashes in the Mill for the fight and she saw that she still had Teagan's signet ring on her finger. She pulled off the ring as she took the pouch and gave both to Teagan.

"Thank you for the use of your ring, Teagan." she replied. "And here is the ashes for the Arl."

"We have started preparations for the ritual," Irving replied going over to Teagan. "We need a volunteer to enter the Fade and confront the demon."

"Jowan is going in." Ealisay's tone was final.

"A blood mage entering the Fade? He could take control of the demon." Alistair replied in shock.

"He helped start all this in the first place. He needs to fix it." Ealisay turned to Jowan. "This is your chance to mend some of what you tore apart. Don't mess it up."

"Yes, my lady." Jowan nodded and turned to Irving. "I'll do whatever I can to stop this. I have much to repent for."

Irving shook his head but looked as though he acquiesced to her request. "Very well. Come, Jowan."

The two mages left the main hall to finish the ritual, leaving the rest of the group to wait.


	8. An Idiot Fit for a Kingdom

Ah man thanks for the Alerts and Favs people does a body good. This part has been a pain but the later parts are already written so hopefully this goes by quicker.

* * *

The Arl's study was the farthest Ealisay could go from the mage's ritual and still be close to the stairs that led to the family quarters. She didn't know how long it would take for Jowan to defeat the demon or how long it would take the healers to do what they needed to do. So far they were now entering the last gasp of afternoon without a sign of an end. Most of the Wardens' companions were out in the village but Leliana and the older mage were at the castle awaiting news. The Wardens were in the Main Hall where she left them, Alistair watching her as she left. She wondered if she had something in her hair that was odd.

The door to the study opened and Teagan came in looking relieved and he smiled. "Jowan freed Connor and the Ashes worked."

Ealisay stood, closing the book on dwarven society that she had picked up when she came in. "That is excellent news."

"Eamon wishes to see you in the Main Hall with the Wardens."

"Why? Their need is greater than mine." she replied. Before she had met the Wardens she was sure that she was the biggest thing in the world besides Eamon's illness. "I can speak of my matter later."

"This is unbecoming of you lady," he replied coming closer to her. "Besides the villagers wish to buy you drinks in the tavern for your bravery and the sooner you get done with Eamon the sooner you can drink."

Ealisay paled. "I'm a horrible drunk, Bann Teagan. Stomach like a ten year old. Please, my complaints are tiny compared to theirs."

"What is going on in here?" the matronly voice of Wynne asked from the doorway. "My lord?"

"Lady Cousland refuses to see Eamon until after the Grey Wardens and Eamon wishes to see her now."

"Lady Cousland?" Wynne studied the young woman who was glaring daggers at the man.

"By the Maker," she hissed and swatted Teagan with the book in her hand. "I didn't tell them who I am."

"You are the last of the Couslands?" Wynne bowed her head. "I am so sorry about your loss."

"I am not the last of the Couslands." Ealisay replied. "Fergus is alive. I feel it. Here." she thumped her chest defiantly.

Teagan stared at her as he rubbed his arm where the book hit him. She sighed and waved him away.

"Fine, yes. Lets go before you start to pout or something."

The Wardens and Eamon were waiting for when they entered the hall. Eamon looked ill but it was certainly better than comatose. The fire roaring behind him cast a warm glow on the armor of the Wardens and the knights on guard. The elder Arl gave her a welcoming smile.

"You truly have the beauty of your mother when she was young." he greeted. "I cannot repay you for what you have done for my people and my family. I call you my champion, Ealisay Cousland, you shall always be welcome here."

"Thank you, but it is unnecessary," she bowed her head slightly. "The reason I came here has evolved into a bigger problem. Loghain and Arl Howe are tearing our country apart when a Blight is at hand."

None of the men noticed the evasion from her to the Wardens. She had been so good at it with her parents, most of the time, her tutors that it was second nature to her. For her, as horrible as the deaths surrounding her past were, there was the duty to the country first. Her father pledged to help the King and the Grey Wardens and she will honor it.

Eamon nodded. "Very well. Daylen and Alistair have already appraised me of the situation involving Teryn Loghain. Arl Howe's part in it is unclear though gaining power is obviously his goal. I have a proposition to make...to the three of you."

"I'm listening." she replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"I will call a Landsmeet."

Ealisay felt herself smile. "That would put all the chickens in the hen house. Both allies and enemies without much blood shed."

"Indeed, You may confront Howe and we can put Alistair on the throne."

Ealisay felt her brows knit together and she glanced back in forth from Alistair to Eamon. "Pardon?"

The men around her sighed. "Alistair is the child of Maric, borne out of wedlock. He is the last of the Therrin bloodline."

Ealisay cocked her head to the side in confusion and looked over at Alistair. The man looked irritated, either at Eamon for telling her or irritated at being thrust into the thought of ruling. He caught her gaze his countenance turned apologetic. He thought she was going to be mad at him. For what? Not telling her? She made it a point not to tell them her full name and thus leaving her...title? Was she now teryna of Highever? She sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Well that would be the best place to place the claim but it will seem like the Grey Wardens are trying to put a puppet on the throne." she replied. "I remember the Grey Warden, Duncan, coming to Highever and telling of how the Grey Wardens of the Anderfels practically rule that land."

"I do not want to be king." Alistair protested. "Let Anora be queen."

"But what if she is involved somehow? She was close to my mother but Howe was also my father's dearest friend." she replied. "She would not let you live either, you would be a liability to her claim, especially to those who know of you."

"That is a grim thought." Teagan frowned at her from his spot next to his brother.

"Yes, well this is a grim time." she replied and turned to Alistair and Daylen. "If there is anyway that I can assist you just ask."

"Thank you, my lady." Daylen replied.

Eamon nodded. "It has been an eventful day. Some rest would do us all some good. I will be in the family quarters with my wife and son should you need me."

"Thank you Eamon." Ealisay bowed to her elder with the rest of his audience. "Gentlemen, if you will excuse me."

She left the castle with Major bouncing happily around her. The tavern was full of men and women drinking and talking, letting the stress of the last few days slough off them like mud. When she opened the door the villagers noticed and cheered, whistling as she felt her face burst into a bright red blush that started at her hairline and traveled all the way to her chest. Some one slipped a mug of amber ale into her hand and they moved her towards the center of the room where a stool sat. One of the men, maybe one of the knights, grabbed her by her waist and lifted her onto said stool.

"To the Hero of Redcliffe!" the man shouted and the rest of the tavern mimicked him. "Go ahead, my lady. Drink."

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" the crowd chorused over and over until she gave in and started to chug the ale down.

When she had finished she held up the empty mug and tipped it over so that they could see that she had finished it off. They cheered again, some urging her with words while the others whistled and another mug found itself into her delicate little hands. She repeated her last performance and shoved the empty mug to a unknown man's hand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Bann Teagan enter the inn and saw him grim as she politely wiped foam of her upper lip.

"People, please!" she cried happily lifting her hands into the air. "Bann Teagan deserves the high praise and free drinks! He was our leader and without him all would be lost!"

She gestured over to the older man who waved away the praise and thumps on the back that some of the men gave him. While the crowd's attention was away from her she slipped off the stool and made her way over to the table that had been claimed by Leliana and Wynne.

"Not very eager for celebrity are we, my lady." Wynne replied with a smile and handed her a mug of water.

"No, not really." Ealisay answered as she took her seat across from them. "Besides I didn't really do much save for getting on a boat and lighting a fire."

"You saved a village and a maid and you confirmed peoples' belief in the Maker and Andraste." Leliana replied. "You will have songs written about you if they have their way with things."

Ealisay paled at the thought. "Maker no."

"What are you going to do now?"

"While the mages were doing their work with Connor I looked for a book that could tell me more about golems since I'm in the company of one." she answered. "Dwarves made them centuries ago to fight darkspawn. I hope that Shale and I travel to Orzammar to see if we can dig anything up for her."

"Her?" Leliana asked.

Ealisay smirked. "Having to spend every waking hour with a giant snarky statue will cause you to figure out if it has a gender and since she likes to call me "_it_" I call her "_her_".

"She calls you "it"?" Leliana chuckled and waved her empty mug up to be refilled by a passing barmaid.

"How did you get a hold of Shale in the first place?"

"In a village that had once been home to an apostate named Wilhelm." Ealisay replied bluntly. " I remember my father talking about the same mage with a giant golem and at first I didn't make the connection until Shale confirmed that she was the same golem. Wilhelm's wife had him shrink her down so that Shale could fit into the house."

"How does one shrink a golem?"

Ealisay laughed at the reminder of the same conversation she had with Shale. "With a chisel and a lot of nerve. Shale thinks of the woman as a hag. The golem has wit which is nice when on the road a lot. I had to trick a demon into freeing a little girl to get her."

"A demon?" Wynne's eyebrow quirked.

"It seemed Wilhelm used the demon and her minions to guard his lab." she shrugged and finished off her water. "Ah well, I don't think I shall ever be surprised what is out in the wide world."

"You didn't leave the castle much, did you?" Leliana chuckled.

"No, I didn't. I've been to Denerim but that was mainly for the Landsmeet and mother trying to make a marriage for myself." Ealisay chuckled sadly. "Waste of time, really. So, where are you and your companions off to after this?"

"Oh, well there are still two treaties left." Wynne answered smoothly. "I think Daylen and Alistair were thinking of heading to the Brecilian Forest, it's closer and Daylen is interested in seeing how the other side of his people live."

Ealisay nodded."Sounds like a fine plan."

"Lady Ealisay?" a young woman's voice asked from behind. It was Valena, the blacksmith's daughter.

"How are you feeling, Valena?" she asked concern tinging her voice.

"I'm better," the young woman replied sheepishly. "I just wanted to thank you for rescuing me. Before you leave Redcliffe my father wants to see you."

Ealisay smiled and patted her arm. "Of course, go on and enjoy yourself. You need it more than I do."

Valena smiled and left Ealisay to her water. Strangely her water had turned to ale but she didn't care. She was quick in drinking it as she watched Teagan in the epicenter of the villagers praise. He turned to her and she answered with a raising of her mug and a grin. He shook his head and tried to decline the refilled tankard that appeared in his hand. The men around him, including Murdock, encouraged him to continue drinking.

"You are doing that on purpose." Leliana laughed. "Poor man."

"He'll live." Ealisay replied with a smirk watched Wynne's gaze turn to the tavern's entrance.

Alistair and Daylen, dressed in regular clothes instead of their armor, had entered. The two moved through the crowd without incident and Daylen waved at the trio of ladies. Alistair grew a little red at the sight of them and hurried off to grab a couple of tankards. The elf moved effortlessly between patrons and grinned at the table of females as he did so.

"Evening ladies." he replied taking a seat next to Leliana leaving the only empty spot next to Ealisay. He inclined his head to Teagan and his audience. "How long has he been drinking?"

"Not long enough." Ealisay smirked over her tankard.

"Oh, someone's being devious." Daylen grinned. "You know what they say about drunk men and being roughed up."

"They puke all over the carpet?" Alistair asked as he came over with two tankards. He gave one to Daylen and kept one for himself. He turned to Ealisay. "May sit next to you, Lady Cousland?"

It was meant to tease her, or mock her, she couldn't tell so she decided to play towards the teasing slant. "Of course, my prince." she grinned.

"By the Maker!" Alistair groaned making Ealisay laugh at his unease.

"I'm sorry," Ealisay giggled, swallowing down the rest of her mirth at his new circumstance. "I shouldn't tease you about that. Please, just call me Ealisay."

"Oh no, you should." Daylen replied. "He never told me either."

Alistair sighed into his ale. "I didn't think it mattered until now. I thought that Eamon or Teagan would approach the throne since they are related to Cailin's mother."

"Don't worry, Alistair." Leliana replied. "We don't hold anything against you."

"See? Nothing to worry about." Ealisay comforted the Warden next to her with a smile. "Just enjoy yourself tonight. You could probably use it."

She let the phrase speak of the trials he'd been through before and that she knew of them. The table got quiet, each patron letting the ruckus flow over them as they drank. For Ealisay it was a nice silence, no need for small talk or idle chit chat. Some one tapped her on the shoulder breaking her from her distance and she turned to see who it was. Teagan was looking down at her with glazed eyes that she had seen at a few of her mother's salons.

"Lady Ealisay, you look as if you could use some fresh air." he replied and the tone of his voice spoke of a conversation wanting to be had. He cast a quick look at the Warden sitting next to her but did not lose his smile.

"You look like you could use the fresh air more than I do." she chuckled but stood. "Come Bann Teagan, lets get you some fresh air before you fall over."

She slipped her arm through his and guided the newly drunk Bann out of the tavern and into the lakeside night.


	9. From the Frying Pan into the Fire

Yikes I am horrible at updates. I write in the stream so I'm actually writing the ending write now and jumping back and forth. Crazy but that how the cookie crumbles.

A/N: I edited the chapter because the Next Chapter would be off so yeah...

* * *

The world outside of the tavern was quiet, still, with only a few windows lit in the village below. Teagan stood, slightly unsteady, but he tried to stand straight to keep appearances. Ealisay slowly guided him down the slope keeping her legs shoulder width to keep herself steady. Her intake of ale was less than his and luckily she had matured since her mother's last spring salon when she shamelessly flirted with a couple of Banns' son and Ser Gilmore. A ghost of a smile flitted across her lips at the memory.

"I am sorry for revealing your identity, my lady." Teagan replied as headed up the hill to the cliff that over looked the bay.

Ealisay sighed and patted the arm that she held. "Don't fret over it, Bann Teagan. It was a foolish hope to keep my heritage secret. Hopefully there are no spies about to give my position away to Howe or Loghain if they _are_ cohorts in this insane plan."

"Are you truly heading to Orzammar? Just for some golem?" Teagan asked with a hiccup.

"Shale helped get the Urn of Sacred Ashes and I think I might be able to lay low there for a while."

"I wish you would reconsider. It is dangerous in the mountains." he stopped their progress to take both of her hands in his. "You would be safe here or in Rainsfere. Nor my brother or I would let anything happen to you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you." she controlled her composure to not upset the man as she slipped her hands out of his. "I shall be back by the Landsmeet. I won't want to miss it for the world."

Teagan was silent as she walked him over to the cliff. He sat down on a crate and looked up at her as she watched the guards walk the castle walls. It looked so peaceful now that she wasn't fighting the undead. She tried to ignore the man next to her and was doing a good job until he sighed. She cast a glance down at him and saw hims staring up at her with a curious look on his face. He must be drunker than she had thought.

"Good night, Bann Teagan." she replied. "Try not to fall off the cliff. Hm?"

He gave no response to her but just sat staring up at the orb that was the moon. She walked back down to the tavern and found that it was still in full swing with Murdock standing on a table singing loudly with most of the patrons singing along. The Grey Wardens were still at their table and Leliana came over with a mug and a smile.

"Oh, so you came back." she giggled. "We were wondering if you had escorted Bann Teagan back to the castle."

"No, I left him by the Mill," she smirked as she took the mug from Leliana. "Hopefully he doesn't tumble over the cliff."

"Will you be staying in the castle for the night?"

"No, I paid for a room here." she pointed down indicating the tavern they were in. "Though I don't think I shall have any rest tonight I think."

Leliana nodded and took her hand, guiding her back to the table they had been sitting at. Alistair was chuckling into his beer and Daylen was telling him something over the table. The elf straightened as they neared.

"You return!" Alistair crowed happily. "We were just talking about you!"

Ealisay looked from Daylen to the drunk man and then smirked. "Oh?"

"Tell me, lady, have you ever licked a lamp post in winter?"

The blond warden's tone made the question into something salacious. She eyed the young man, wondering if he knew the question sounded like it did. "I was taught not to put my mouth on things that I did not know where they had been. Why? Have you an interesting story with you and a lamp post you wish to tell?"

Alistair stared at her for a moment and turned to Daylen. "She's a tricky one, she is."

"How much has he had?"

"About half a pint."

Ealisay's right eyebrow quirked. "Is he a giggler?"

Alistair leaned closer to her and studied her eyebrow. "How do you do that? Does it take some sort of skill to do that?"

Ealisay leaned away from him and narrowed her eyes. "You do it too."

"Do I really?" he looked over at Daylen with a grin.

The elf nodded. "Yes, you have."

"Really? That's great!"

Ealisay laughed at his enthusiasm and was reminded of some of the younger knights, including Gilmore, who stayed at Castle Highever. There were many times where she would sneak out of the family quarters and listen to the ribald jokes and songs of the knights and squires if they had gone out and defended the land from bandits. Time had flown by then as she giggled quietly along with the men. Of course she didn't know what the jokes meant then but the cheerful energy around them influenced her.

"The Lady needs another ale over here!" Alistair shouted to the room in general and Bella came over with a fresh mug full of cold, frothy ale.

Ealisay raised her mug to the Warden. "At least you're good for something, my prince."

* * *

Major was snoring again.

There were nights when Major's snoring woke the rest of her family and had to be sent to the kennels to sleep for the rest of the night. The sound wasn't coming from the floor or the foot of the bed but from next to her. Major never did that either. Something wasn't right but the haze in her mind from the night left a heavy fog over most of it. She turned over to face the sound and reached out her hand to feel the short silky coat of her hound and instead felt the barely there fluff of a masculine chest. Her touch made the chest moan and a large calloused hand grabbed a hold of hers and caused her to move closer when it rolled over to face away from her.

This wasn't right. She couldn't be in bed with...a man? Her eyes cracked open to see short blond hair and broad shoulders. Luckily he was only naked from the chest up and not completely naked. She would hate to not be able to remember if she had slept with him. Slowly she inched her hand out of his grasp and slipped herself out of the bed. Like Alistair she was not naked but her head was pounding and through the linen curtain that shielded them from the windows and the outside world was cast an orange hue of morning sunshine. As quietly as she could she put on her armor and carried her pack and sword and shield out of the room.

Major was laying in the doorway and his massive head lifted as she stepped over him. He whined softly and stretched to standing to follow her. Bodies of villagers lay strune throughout the tavern. Llyod was at the bar and gave her a hardy smile when he saw her start to pick her way through the sleeping bodies.

"Good morning, my lady." he greeted softly and bent down to get something from under the bar. "You are the first up so you get my special morning after breakfast of eggs, bacon with cheese baked into a fluffy roll."

"Sounds delicious, thank you." Ealisay replied just as softly and took the warm linen wrapped roll and sniffed the comforting fragrance coming off of it. "Smells delicious too. How much do I owe you for the room and ale?"

Llyod chuckled softly. "It's taken care of, my lady. I saw your walking statue meandering by the Mill earlier." His eyes lit up and he thumped the bar top. "I also have supplies for you brought by one of the Arl's servants this morning. Should last you for alteast two weekd on your own."

Ealisay had forgotten about Shale though she couldn't imagine how you could forget a six foot tall walking boulder. "Thank you. Maker guide you."

She took the sack of food from Lloyd and with a thanking nod she walked out of the tavern.

* * *

Shale was standing outside of the tavern. "Where does it wish to go now that we've crushed this village's undead?" The golem glared down at Major.

Ealisay shrugged and started down the hill to the village. "Well, I still have to go to down to the blacksmith but get my armor fixed...I was thinking of heading to Orzammar."

"Lady Cousland?"

Shale and Ealisay turned to see Daylen coming down from the tavern with a scroll tied with a red ribbon in his hand. The elf was dressed in regular clothing and was unarmed. He gave her a small bow which she returned.

"You said you are heading Orzammar?" he asked lightly.

"Yes." Ealisay cast him a curious glance.

Daylen cleared his throat softly."My companions and I encountered a dwarven merchant who said that the dwarven city is closed to outsiders."

Ealisay frowned. "Oh, well, there goes that plan."

He held out the scroll and she saw the warden's seal on the wax binding. "This treaty is to compel the King to send troops to help fight the Blight. Only the Assembly may address it and they must honor the treaty." he took a deep breath and lifted his chin. "Would you honor the Grey Wardens in being our emissary to the dwarves in to help fight the Blight?"

Ealisay looked from the scroll to Daylen in disbelief. "I... it would be an honor to help you, Grey Warden. I shall put all my energy into helping you."

She took the scroll out of his hands and with a shift of weight from her pack she slipped it into a pocket and tied it tight.

Daylen grinned cheekily at her. "I'll put in a good word for you with Alistair."

Ealisay looked at him sharply and tried to fight the little blush that was emerging on ears. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Silly Warden."

He had the sense to laugh and thump her on the shoulder. "I even convinced the captain of the _Raven_ to give you a ride to the port closest to the road up to Orzammar. Shouldn't take you more than a week to get to Orzammar."

"That is very kind." she replied and Major barked in agreement. "Where are you off to after this?"

"The last treaty is the Dalish Elves so we shall be heading into the Brecilian Forest to find them."

"Shall we meet here then?" she asked since Redcliffe was in the median of distance between the two areas.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea considering the Arl will be speaking at the Landsmeet for us."

"Very well I shall bid you good-bye and good journey to you and yours." she replied with and smile and a bow turned to continue down to Owen's Smithy.

Shale and Major stayed outside of the smoky building where Owen was already at work repairing armor and weapons for the militia for the battle that might come. He grinned happily at her as she closed the door behind his grey beard stringy with sweat and ash.

"Ah good Valena gave you my message." he said stepping away from his bellows. He picked up a shiny bundle and came over to her. "For rescuing the only thing worth living for."

It was armor, sturdier than the leather she wore now and in the dwarven style. She had only seen like this a few times with knights of the crown. "T-Thank you, I have never seen such wonderful armor. I am honored to wear it."

The older man's face reddened with the praise. "I saw that your armor was near to falling apart and thought of this armor for you. A hero such as yourself deserves such armor."

Ealisay smiled and felt her cheek flame."Thank you but I am no hero. I merely did what any good person would do." receiving gifts from strangers always caused her a little insecurity. I should go, there is a ship waiting for me."

"Andraste watch over you, my lady." Owen replied as he closed the smithy door behind her.

The village was just rising from its slumber when Ealisay walked across the village center to the farthest dock that held the _Raven._ The villagers she passed along the way bowed to her and thanked her for their salvation. She could merely answer with an abashed smiled and a heating of her cheeks. Shale and Major kept to her side as they made it across the dock to the their transport.

In the morning sun it cast shifting shadows and swayed slightly as if it were a horse ready by on her way. The crew were already making the wooden steed ready for her run, their calls echoing over the water.

"Ahoy there!" she called to the main deck. Major echoed her sentiments in a happy bark.

A crewman's head popped over the side. "Ahoy there, my lady!" he disappeared from view. "Captain! It's the Lady!"

The upper half of Reynolds' body came into view and he smiled down at her. "Morning, my lady. I was about to send one of my men to fetch you."

"Permission to come aboard, sir?" she called up, matching his grin.

"Permission granted, my lady!" he disappeared. "Bring out the gangplank, lads!"

Two of the crewmen swung over the side of the ship as the gangplank's door was thrown open and the long, wooden gangplank slid out. Quickly, Ealisay and her two companions stepped back to let the men work. When they were done Reynolds waved for her to come up. Shale eyed the thin planks of wood warily but shrugged and followed Ealisay up the rickety walkway up to the ship. For a moment it felt like the golem would fall through and land in the murky water. Ealisay felt the ship let go a collected sigh as the giant cam aboard.

None of them had seen a golem before, especially one with giant crystals sticking our of her body. Reynolds looked up at the golem and back at Ealisay with a smile. "The Grey Wardens said you needed to get to Orzammar?"

Ealisay nodded. "Indeed, I hope that it won't trouble you to do so?"

Reynolds gave her a sweeping bow. "You wish is my command, my lady. We should reach the port opposite Kinhold by mid morning tomorrow. We've erected a nice canopy on the top deck for you and your companions since its such a nice day for sailing."

"As long as none of those dirty flying vermin are about." Shale hissed.

"Don't care for birds, do you?" Reynolds chuckled.

Shale stared down at the man."It would too if they decided to make it their perch for several decades."

Ealisay couldn't help but smile at the vehemence in the golem's voice. "Thank you Captain, you are very kind."

"Not at all, my lady. Please, follow me." he replied gesturing to the stairs that led up to the top deck were a large piece of white sailcloth was installed on four tall posts to serve as a canopy.

A large chair, side table and ottoman were set under for her with a carafe and a tray of meats and bread laid out for her. She shouldn't have been surprised by the attention that the crew were giving her but after so much time from the death of her family and the self-reliance that she had from traveling with her hound and Shale made her grateful for it. Carefully she placed her pack and weapons down near the chair and sat down, feeling the velvety cushion give under her.

"Alright lads!"Reynolds replied and came over to the the wheel. "Lady Cousland has important business. Lets be off."

* * *

Yea


	10. City of Stone Hearts

Ha Ha! I haven't touched this fic in forever and I figured I would do so. More chapters and Oghren coming soon.

* * *

_One week later..._

The entrance to Orzammar was set far back into the mountains with a tiny village of tents set up by surface dwarves and and their traders to keep the stores inside the mountain in stock and open. In the middle sat a huge stone dais with a sundial and beyond that stood the massive metal doors to the path to the city. Ealisay was freezing under her cloak and armor so she bypassed the traders and headed up the ramp where a group of armed men were to listening to a man shout at the guards.

Veata!" the guard barked. "This land is held in trust for the sovereign dwarven kings. I cannot allow entry at this time."

"Oh great," Ealisay hissed. "How are we going to get in there?"

"King Loghain demands the allegiance of the deshyr or lords or whatever you call them in your Assembly! I am his appointed messenger."

"I don't care if you're the king's wiper, Orzammar will have none but it own until our throne is settled."

Ealisay came over to the group and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Why has your people retreated like this?" she asked politely.

"They hide because they are dwarves." Loghain's messenger spat.

"I would challenge any race to fare as well. Our king is dead. Endrin Aeducan returned to the Stone not three weeks ago. The Assembly has gone through a dozen votes without agreeing on a successor. If it is not settled soon, we risk a civil war."

The news made Ealisay flinch but she squared her shoulders and pressed on with her plan. "The Grey Wardens need their traditional dwarven allies." she handed the guard the treaty.

The messenger glared at her. "The Wardens killed good King Cailan and nearly doomed Ferelden! They're sworn enemies of King Loghain!"

She could see the gears spinning in the guard's head. "Well this _is_ the royal seal. That means only the Assembly is authorized to Address it. Grey Warden, you may pass."

Ealisay bowed to hide a smile. "Thank you, ser."

The man next to her looked ready to breath fire. "You're letting in a foreigner and a traitor? In the name of King-"

Shale stepped between the man and Ealisay. "I am getting very annoyed with you little, meatbag."

"Go back to your false king," growled Ealisay. "You will not be heard by the dwarves."

The man glared at her, he spun around and left the trio to the guards.

"You are free to enter Orzammar, Warden." replied the guard. "Though I do not know what help you may find."

Behind him the doors swung open to reveal the road that led down to Orzammar. Ealisay nodded to the guard and with a wave her companions followed her inside. It was a well lit road the slowly spiraled down into the mountain. When they were far enough away from the guard Shale stopped.

"The dwarf called it a Warden."

Ealisay nodded. "Yes, it seems that they will think that I'm a Grey Warden because I have the treaty. Whether _that_ is for good or ill remains to be seen. Come on lets get going. I'm starting to warm up and it feels great."

The stone path widened to a set of large doors. The guards at their posts straightened and with a pull of a lever the double door leading to the Hall of the Ancestors. This Hall was made to stress the greatness of the Dwarves' past and the Paragons that shaped their noble houses. The room was a warm red stone with troughs of lava lighting the room along with torches on the columns. Ealisay wanted to stare up at the statues of the Paragons but she needed to get to the Assembly.

They crossed the hall and climbed the short stack of steps to the door that led directly into Orzammar. The first sight Ealisay's eyes met was the giant center tower in the middle of the main Cavern. It was the home of the Proving Grounds. She could see above them the Diamond District where the Noble Houses, Royal Palace and the Assembly made their home.

A group of dwarves were in the center of the walkway, most of them in armor but a couple of them wore fine clothing. She watched them as they confronted each other and strained to try and hear what they were saying. Whatever it was must have been shocking or insulting because one of the dwarves pulled out his battleaxe and charged. One of the guards got in the way and was hit by a swing that would sever a human in half.

The sudden violence made Ealisay step back into Shale and the two confronting groups scurry in opposite directions.

"Stone-blind idiots! I will not have fighting in the commons especially in front of outsiders!" cried a dwarven guard. He watched as the other guards took away their fellow guard and studied Ealisay as she eyed the scene of the attack but did not approach.

The book she had in her pack read that dwarven politics was deadly but _that_ was a little extreme. By the stairs on the right was a dwarven woman shaking her head in disbelief.

"Did you see that?" she gasped as the trio came over. "I cannot believe what this city has come to. This would ever have happened when Endrin was alive."

"Were those the two candidates for the throne?" Ealisay asked .

"Aye, Lord Harrowmont and the monster, Bhelen." the dwarf looked embarrassed.

Ealisay frowned."But Bhelen is King Endrin's son."

"Aye, what a terrible burden for father to have only Bhelen left of three fine sons. In the end, Endrin himself recognized that Bhelen cared for noting but power. It was Endrin who ordered his son away from his deathbed and embraced Lord Harrowmont as his heir."

"So Harrowmont or Bhelen?" Ealisay tapped a finger on her chin in thought. "I'm sure that this," she gestured to the open area. "is not the best place to speak of such things. Is there anyplace we can go to speak in private? I will have to make an informed decision if I am to ask for aid. We have not had formal introductions. I am Ealisay daughter, of Teryn Cousland of Highever. I come on behalf of the Grey Wardens." she gave a small bow.

"I am Nerav Helmi, third daughter of the second Matron of House Helmi. A Grey Warden? It is no wonder the guards let you through the gates at such a time. What sort of aid do you need?"

"There is a Blight."

"A Blight? Now? But...our warriors are killing each other in the streets! I fear you will find no aid here in Orzammar."

Ealisay frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm not giving up. So what will I need to do to get aid for the Wardens?"

"Lord Harrowmont's second, Dulin Forender is who I would talk to." Nerav gestured to the large doors behind her. "He is at the Harrowmont estate."

"Could you perhaps direct me to an inn? I fear I might be here longer than a day."

"There is an inn on the other side of the district. It is over a tavern." Nerav replied gesturing to the opposite side of the concourse.

"My thanks." Ealisay nodded her head in good-bye and left the dwarf alone.

"So we'll be staying here then?" Shale asked.

"Yes, hopefully I can get something out of the Shaperate about where you come from and deal with the treaty and this throne nonsense in short order. Being under so much rock is disconcerting to me."

None of the patrons in the tavern paid any attention to her but one of the barmaids came over to her. The dwarf looked up and her and then to her two companions. Ealisay felt slightly out of place but took a calming breath and smiled at the woman.

"How can I help you, surfacer?" she asked.

"A room please," she replied politely.

"Of course," the woman answered back with a smile. "We don't get many surfacers here. You one of them Grey Wardens?"

"I am here on Grey Warden business, yes." she replied smoothly, not letting the woman know if she was one of the Order or not.

The barmaid seemed to catch on and nodded. "You are a secretive bunch, so I've heard. Only speaking about your duties when absolutely necessary. Come this way."

Ealisay followed the woman out of the tavern and up a flight of stairs, Major silently following behind her. They came down a hallway and the woman stopped before a door. The woman handed Ealisay a key.

"This is the only room we have for human so I hope it fits you well enough."

"My thanks," Ealisay replied slipped the key in a slot of her armor. "Besides my hound there is also a golem, Shale. She shouldn't cause you any trouble."

The maid's eyes widened at the confession. "A golem? You have a golem with you? Golems haven't been around for centuries."

"So I've read but she's outside your tavern, I didn't want her to scare your patrons off but I will need her to accompany me to my room and she shall be staying there with me. She doesn't have the best temper."

The woman gave her a dubious look but nodded. "You might want to go to the Shaperate in the Diamond Quarter. I bet they'll have more information about your golem."

"Thank you, I shall. Now you can point me in the direction where I can get a bath and a meal and you shall have made me a happy woman." Ealisay smiled brightly.

"There are also taps and soap for the bath that is inside your room and I shall have a meal brought up for you and some meat for your hound. Just pull the cord next to the door when you're ready." the barmaid replied with a farewell nod and left Ealisay and Major alone.

Ealisay was relieved when she heard about the private bath and meal that was waiting for her and Major. She did not have the confidence to be naked around the short, curvy women of the dwarves. She was brought up to not flaunt her body in such a way in public. She unlocked the door and let Major enter first. The hound sniffed the room thoroughly searching for anything that might be a danger to his mistress. He let out a satisfied bark and jumped up on the large bed in the center of the room. The large hound circled once and flopped himself down, resting his massive head on his passive paws.

She couldn't help but snort in amusement as she closed the door behind her and dropped her pack on a table and started to explore the room on her own. The bath and toilette were in an adjacent room and there was also a wardrobe against the wall across from the bed. The decor of the room was striking and the warm glow of the lanterns made it comfortable.

With tired, aching muscles Ealisay stripped herself of her armor and pulled out the pins and braids that held her hair tight to her scalp. Her hair was dirty and slick with oil and the thought of a hot bath and soap made her smile. The water came from two decorative pipes that twirled down the wall and the tub was more than big enough for her. One pipe was for cold water and the other was for hot water and the combination of the two as they poured from the metal pipes made the small room fog with steam.

Her body relaxed in the warming stone tub but her mind was sharp enough to hear the door open and the familiar scraping of stone on stone from Shale's footsteps. The golem turned to look at her and then left the doorway leaving Ealisay to drift into the steam and away from the business she was getting into later.


	11. Giving a Winning Hand to a Loser

Short chapter I know but man I have so much to write right now its nuts. Thanks so much for the encouragement kids.

Roast nug was a meat that she nor Major would ever forget, the meat was dark and tasted like rabbit but had a deep earthy taste though the mushroom sauce was better than it looked. Even in the privacy of her room Ealisay took to eating delicately as her mother had taught her, forcing her to remain mannered in the deep dwarvish city. The deep red wine was from West Hill, she recognized it and it made her think of home.

Major's bowl was big enough for him to stick his head in it to his ears and filled with the juicy entrails and tips that made the hound whine with delight. He lay content at his full belly at her feet, letting her bare toes rub the top of his head. It was hearty, filling meal that was soon going to be followed in the tavern with dwarven ale. She had never had the stuff and now, before she got into Warden's business and that of her golem traveler.

She took her time, pulling her still damp hair into a bun that sat high on her head and into the clean dress from Redcliffe. She did put a knife to her hip and slipped a flask of brandy on her belt, just in case she couldn't stand the ale. Major was deep into doggy slumber when she left the room, carefully closing the door behind her. Only someone very stupid would try to enter her room with Shale and Major watching over it. The tavern was busier than when she had first entered and her height made her a giant among them.

The barmaid that had helped her with her room was at the bar and Ealisay made her way, though she didn't need to work very hard as the patrons made way for her. The flame haired dwarf looked up at her bleary eyed and burped none too softly. Ealisay's lips quirked into an errant smirk and that made the dwarf chuckle.

"Well hello there." he growled in a tone that was going for seductive and succeeding in hilarity.

"Hello yourself." she drawled. "What is your name, short stuff?"

"The names Oghren but the ladies like to call me Ooooghren."

Ealisay laughed. "Is that so? Well Oooghren, besides being a dwarf what brings you here to down this swill they call ale?"

The leer that had plagued the dwarf's face and slumped into despair. Ealisay's brow furrowed and she hustled him over to a corner booth and pulled out a flask at her side. In it was brandy she had procured from Captain Malcolm's liquor cabinet and switched the flask with Oghren's tankard. The ruddy dwarf looked close to tears and he gratefully took a swig of the tiny flask. The warm sweet liquid warmed his throat and chest as it flowed down to his stomach and he sighed.

"It is some might fine booze you got there." he replied and looked up at her, his gaze turning sharp with the burst of brandy. "Hey you wouldn't happen to be the Grey Warden that's come down here?"

Ealisay nodded and took the flask from him. "I am here on their business, yes. My name is Ealisay. Now, what's with the sad face, hmm?"

"Oh I'm just thinking about Branka. It's the second anniversary of her leaving and no one will go out to find her."

"She left? Where? Why can't you go after her?" she asked, confused.

"To the Deep Roads. The city's only living Paragon and she ups and leaves me to quest for some ancient technology."

"It's commendable for you to feel concern for your Paragon-"

"She was my wife and she left me, Warden. Abandoned me to be ridiculed by everyone else."

Ealisay glared. "She's in the Deep Roads with her entire house without you? That's unusual."

Oghren slid his tankard of ale and took a swig of it. "Well Branka was always a column short of a hall. I know where she went but not how to get there."

Ealisay tapped her fingers on the stone table that she and Oghren sat around and thought for a moment. Another pursuit that was being thrown into her face. She should help Oghren and Maker knows she wanted to. If she left the Assembly to argue about their throne and she would help this broken being in front of her and help Shale. If she could get a Paragon behind her then the Assembly would have to agree to the troops for the Blight.

"What do we need to do get you to Branka? What do we need? Who do I need to talk to?" she asked leaning in towards him.

He looked up into her gaze and saw the determination in the orbs. His gaze widened in disbelief. "You mean it? You'll help me?" he asked.

Ealisay nodded and straightened. "Yes, we'll help you find Branka. We must go into the Deep Roads to help my golem companion find out where she came from. Two birds, one stone. What do you say?"

"Yes! By the ancestors yes!" he cheered and thumped her heartily her armor the only protection she had against the strong fist.

Seeing the amusement in her eyes made Oghren realize that he had cried out his agreement and he looked around furtively to see if anyone had seen him act out. No one seemed to care what he did anymore and he was grateful of that now.

He cleared his throat of joy and sighed. "I know that Lord Harrowmont has been sending out parties to find Caridin's Cross. They probably already have a map."

Ealisay tapped the table in thought. "What is Branka looking for?"

"She's searching for the Anvil of the Void. Caridin discovered how to make golems and the Anvil is the key to that. Golems are worth ten times as much as a warrior."

Ealisay's face perked. "Caridin must have been involved with Shale's forging." She seized Oghren in a mighty hug and then slid out of her seat just as fast. "Come back here tomorrow and I'll tell you what I've found. Now I'm off to the Assembly for the Grey Warden's business."

Ealisay quickly made her way back up to room her thoughts spinning about

Shale stared down at her from her with suspicion as she burst into the room. "Why does it look so happy? Did it find something shiny?"

"Something better Shale," she chirped as she pulled out the scroll holding the Grey Warden treaty. "I found a way to help you find out where you're from. Come on, we need to get to the Assembly before they adjourn for the day."

She followed the concourse around and did not pause as a young dwarven called out for someone. It couldn't have been for her so she would not intrude. Getting to the Diamond Quarter where the nobles of Orzammar lived required climbing up two flights of massive steps. The Quarter looked out over the rest of the City and the lava pool that flowed under it.

"So this is where the higher class midget live I see." Shale rumbled. Ealisay chuckled and shushed her before she could make another comment.

She felt the eyes of the nobles on her but she tried to pay it no mind. Her plans did not lean on them, just on Harrowmont and his second. House Harrowmont was not that big on the outside. She climbed the short flight of steps and knocked on the heavy stone door. Slowly it scraped open to show a bald dwarf with the air of a highly prized servant.

"I am here of behalf of the Grey Wardens," she said smoothly. "I ask to see Dulin Forender."

The dwarf swung the door wide and gestured for them to enter with a bow. Ealisay came in with Shale and Major at her heels. When they were far enough inside the large foyer the door slid shut and another dwarf came towards them.

He bowed."I heard there was a Grey Warden here. I am Dulin Forender, second to Lord Harrowmont, King Endrin's own choice as successor. Word is spreading that the surface may suffer a Blight. It is shameful we are not in a better position to help."

"You will with what I propose," she replied coolly. "I know full well that the fight to be king is becoming dirty and bloody. What I'm suggesting will be the absolute end to Harrowmont's problem. If you have eyes or ears in the Commons then you should know full well that I have not spoken to any lackey of Bhelen's but I have only spoken to a certain dwarf named Oghren. I know Lord Harrowmont has been sending teams into the Deep Roads to find Branka. He gives me the map and I will go and get her. Having the only living Paragon's approval will secure him the throne."

"What would you get out of it?"

"Troops for the Blight just as the treaty compels you to do." she chided. "The Grey Wardens don't want to interfere with sovereign politics but there is a Blight and without a King Orzammar can't help. Harrowmont is my first choice, don't make me regret my decision."

Dulin thought for a moment. "I must speak to my lord."

"I will be at the tavern in the Commons." she turned to leave.

Dulin took a step to follow."Warden?"

She stopped mid-stride and looked down at him. "Forender?"

"The game of politics-" he started but was stopped by a wave of Ealisay's hand.

"I've played the game of politics my entire life, Forender," Ealisay grinned. "I'm a noblewoman on the surface. I know the winning hand and I'm giving it to Harrowmont early. Good day."


End file.
